La Voluntad de mi Padre
by DaveGM
Summary: Poco antes de la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta, dos Saiyajines logran escapar y deciden buscar una forma de vengarse. 25 años después, en la batalla entre Goku y Vegeta una cápsula aparece de la nada con una pasajera malherida abordo. ¿Quién es ella y cómo afectará su presencia en la historia original de DBZ?
1. Prólogo

En las profundidades del espacio se encuentra un planeta rojo, llamado Planeta Vegeta, en él habitan una raza de guerreros nacidos para la guerra ellos pasan su vida en el campo de batalla y por esto se les conoce como una raza violenta y cruel, ellos son conocidos como los Saiyajines, a través de la galaxia son famosos por su eficiencia para la destrucción y obliteración de planetas enteros en cuestión de días. Los Saiyajines no actúan solos ya que trabajan para la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio liderada por Freeza, un terrible tirano galáctico que, aunque sus mejores hombres, los Saiyajines le son leales Freeza, en cambio los desprecia y ahora, en el año 737 descubre algo que le preocupa; Freeza descubre que los Saiyajines se han vuelto increíblemente fuertes y pueden rivalizar con sus mejores grupos elites así que, con el temor de que una antigua profecía se cumpla decide tomar acción, Freeza ve una oportunidad para que los Saiyajines no se vuelvan una posible amenaza, Freeza piensa en destruir su planeta. Primero decide juntar a todos los Saiyajines poniendo la excusa de que no se necesitan en el momento y de que pueden descansar, los Saiyajines ignorantes de la situación aceptan, algunos con dudas o recelos pero al final la gran mayoría de ellos se encontraba en el planeta Vegeta y era el momento de actuar para el tirano, era la hora en que la existencia de lo Saiyajines acabaría.

* * *

Momentos antes de este terrible suceso un Saiyajin de tercera clase anda a través de los pasillos del planeta, este guerrero sabe las verdaderas intenciones de Freeza y planea detenerlo a toda costa, lastimosamente él tendrá que actuar solo ya que, cuando pidió por ayuda a sus compañeros Saiyajines estos se burlaron y no le creyeron.

' _No necesito su ayuda, acabare con Freeza yo solo, cambiare el futuro, derrotare a Freeza…_ ' pensó este guerrero, su nombre era Bardock, su cuerpo malherido por una escaramuza sufrida con los soldados de Freeza poco antes de regresar al planeta Vegeta. Bardock era un hombre orgulloso, como cualquier otro Saiyajin pero sabía que esta vez su vida estaba en absoluto riesgo pero se había hecho una promesa a él mismo, asesinar a Freeza, esa era su única meta ahora mismo.

La mente de Bardock estaba repleta de pensamientos mientras caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del edificio que se encontraba, pensaba en su hijo, Kakarotto que había abandonado el planeta minutos antes, así que Bardock no tenía que preocuparse por él, luego el guerrero Saiyajin pensó en su otro hijo, Raditz, su preocupación pronto acabó al recordar que se encontraba fuera del planeta, Bardock no era el mismo hombre de antes cambio ante la pérdida de sus amigos, Bardock solía ser un guerrero, un soldado sin nombre que seguía las ordenes de los demás pero después de los recientes eventos Bardock sentía que debía actuar sentía la necesidad de proteger a sus familiares; sus pensamientos se enfocaron en la madre de sus hijos, su compañera Gine, Bardock quería salvarla, quería protegerla y estar con ella pero no había tiempo, era muy tarde, ahora mismo Bardock tenía que llegar a Freeza y quizá, algún Saiyajin se daría cuenta de esto y le ayudaría o quizá Gine lograría escapar, pronto los pensamientos de Bardock cesaron al momento que escuchó una voz detrás de él

"¡¿Bardock?!... ¿Qué ocurrió?" El guerrero malherido giro rápidamente hacía la dirección de la voz, era un Saiyajin, un viejo amigo de él, un guerrero de segunda clase, Lattuce, su apariencia era más que común comparado con otros Saiyajines, cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos y con una complexión física típica de un Saiyajin, su estatura era un promedio entre los Saiyajines, como el resto se su apariencia.

"… Lattuce, por fin alg-", Las palabras que Bardock iba a pronunciar se fueron cuando este sintió un dolor en su cuerpo, era obvio debido al ataque que sufrió, pero él se compuso rápidamente y continuo, "Escúchame Lattuce" Bardock pausó brevemente "Freeza planea de destruir el planeta" La expresión del receptor cambio espontáneamente de preocupación por su amigo a terror al escuchar estas palabras, "Quería pedirte tu ayuda para acabar con él pero… quiero pedirte algo viejo amigo, no tengo tiempo y tengo que apresurarme, quiero que busques a mi hijo Kakarotto, fue llevado al planeta llamado 'Tierra' sé que eres capaz de entrenarlo y ¿Quién mejor que tú?" así finalizó Bardock su proposición dando una sonrisa presumida aun en su condición.

Lattuce por el otro lado estaba atónito, no solo encontró a su amigo en un estado deplorable sino por las palabras que utilizo, Bardock se estaba preocupando por alguien que no era él; su arrogancia y actitud habían desaparecido completamente, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que Bardock cambiará? Fue Freeza, él planeaba en destruir el planeta. Entonces Lattuce se enfocó en la preposición que Bardock hizo, buscar a Kakarotto; el guerrero de segunda clase no tenía ninguna idea de cómo llegar a este planeta 'Tierra', claro él podría buscar en los datos de vuelo del planeta pero Lattuce sabía que Freeza se acercaba , fue informado por un elite momentos antes de la reunión con Bardock por lo que no habría tiempo de buscar, además Lattuce tenía a su mujer, si lo que dijo Bardock era verdad Lattuce no arriesgaría la vida de su compañera, pero él no podía perder más tiempo es sus pensamientos "Bardock" Lattuce, al igual que Bardock pausó brevemente pensando en que responderle a su camarada "yo, no sé creó que soy más útil si te acompa-" Así Lattuce fue interrumpido por un ' **No** ' por parte de Bardock

"¡No!, te lo pido Lattuce, busca a Kakarotto necesito saber que este a salvo" Bardock habló con un tono de súplica, aunque no lo hiciera obvio Bardock se preocupaba por su familia, hubo varias ocasiones que sus compañeros Saiyajines lo observaran con una mirada extrañada al ver la relación de Bardock y su Compañera, Gine; era muy extraño que dos Saiyajines actuaran tan afectivos y cercanos, normalmente los Saiyajines solo llevaban una relación corta y simple con sus parejas por el hecho de reproducción nada más que eso. Además, luego de que Bardock descubriera el destino de su planeta sabía que debía proteger a alguien aunque el tiempo le impedía alcanzar a Gine, Bardock confiaba en su aliado para que encontrara a su segundo hijo

Lattuce no era tan diferente, su relación con su pareja, Zahory, era similar que la de Bardock pero no tan afectiva, Lattuce y ella mantenían una distancia relevante principalmente por parte del primero; pero él entendía la situación y sentimientos de Bardock, él sabía que Freeza no podía ser detenido tan fácilmente y que sí él quería destruir el planeta era por una razón en específico sobre todo cuando los Saiyajines eran una de las razas más leales ante Freeza.

Es este momento donde normalmente cualquier Saiyajin pensaría que Bardock se ha enloquecido pero Lattuce conocía a Bardock, se conocían desde hace varios años, el único hecho que hacía no estuvieran en el mismo equipo era el rango de Lattuce, uno mayor que el de Bardock, la 'suerte de nacimiento' que tuvo Lattuce. Aun así Bardock y él compartían un nivel muy similar además Lattuce él sabía que Bardock jamás diría algo tan exagerado y menos de Freeza, El amigo de Bardock haría un plan, algo que le ayude acabar con Freeza pero ahora mismo tenía que actuar y cumplir con la petición de Bardock.

"Está bien Bardock, intentare encontrar a tu hijo, mientras tanto me haré más fuerte y cuando llegué momento, no reuniremos, confió en que derrotaras a Freeza, amigo mío" Lattuce dijo con un tono de seriedad, nada de sarcasmo fue encontrado y continuó "Con suerte, encontrar a tu hijo no será necesario, pero, cumpliré con tu petición."

Bardock al escuchar esto se sintió aliviado, como si perdiera una gran carga de sus hombres; sabía que si Lattuce lograba encontrar a Kakarotto y lo entrenaba quizá habría una posibilidad de acabar con Freeza si Bardock fallaba "Gracias amigo, ahora me despido, tengo que acabar con ese bastardo" Con eso, Bardock giro su adolorido cuerpo y continuo por el largo pasillo en un paso apresurado para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Lattuce por su lado se encontró en un dilema, ir por su compañera o dirigirse a las cápsulas Saiyajin para escapar, rápidamente Lattuce recordó la existencia de su rastreador que yacía en rostro a la espera de ser usado, con esto Lattuce contacto con su compañera mientras se sentía como un idiota por no pensar en eso antes "Zahory si me escuchas dirígete a las cápsulas, ¡rápido! No tenemos tiempo".

* * *

Del otro lado de la comunicación, una mujer Saiyajin escupió toda la bebida que había ingerido momentos antes, los Saiyajines que se encontraban en las otras mesas del bar conmocionados por su acción no hacían nada más que mirarla con fervor e interés. Esta guerrera Saiyajin cuyo nombre era Zahory estaba estupefacta al escuchar la voz de su compañero, Lattuce ya que su última comunicación fue yace varios meses y Zahory no está muy satisfecha por esto; pero además, esta se encontraba sorprendida por el tono de voz que él uso. Quizá llevaban meses sin hablar pero Zahory lo conocía muy bien y sabía que si utilizaba ese tono de voz, algo estaba pasando, algo malo. Así rápidamente Zahory se levantó de su asiento aun recibiendo miradas de algunos "camaradas" Saiyajines, los cual ella ignoro mientras se dirigía a la estación de cápsulas.

Momentos después los dos se encontraron en el punto establecido en el breve mensaje de Lattuce. Zahory que sentía que todo esto era demasiado preocupante no perdió tiempo y preguntó "¡¿Qué ocurre Lattuce?! ¡¿Primero no te comunicas en 4 meses y luego me sales con esto?! Dime que está pasando" su tono sin duda fue irritado, Zahory era bien conocida por un carácter fuerte, no era una persona conflictiva pero cuando ella quería algo, ella lo buscaba; en sus pensamientos Zahory pensaba que el hombre siempre se encontraba ocupado pero para llamar de repente, sin ningún aviso ni nada por el estilo, eso no era típico de él.

"¡Zahory, no tenemos tiempo, Freeza… él-él planea destruir el planeta, tenemos que irnos antes de que sea tarde!" Lattuce respondió inmediatamente para no perder más tiempo mientras se movía a las cápsulas pensando que destinación podían los dos ir

"¡¿QUÉ?!" el rostro de Zahory fue de terror completo, si no fuera por la circunstancia Lattuce se reiría de su rostro "Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Qué haremos?" las preguntas de Zahory no le hicieron gusto a Lattuce, para él, ella estaba perdiendo tiempo mientras que debería de abordar la cápsula, esas preguntas tendrían solución después, pensó él.

"No hay tiempo Zahory, hablaremos luego, solo entra en la cápsula" dijo Lattuce con un tono de voz suave pero demandante, él pensó en una locación temporal para ir y refugiarse por el momento, pensar en un plan si Bardock fallaba, buscar la forma de encontrar el planeta "Tierra" sin duda Lattuce tenía que actuar rápido.

Zahory entró a la cápsula reaciamente y luego recordó algo que no había cayó en cuenta antes "¿A qué planeta iremos?, si es verdad lo que dices tenemos que ir a un planeta lejano para que la nave de Freeza no nos detecte o que nos persigan" Sin duda, Zahory estaba en lo cierto, hubo un momento corto de silencio, un momento en el que Lattuce pensaba en lo planetas lejanos del sistema o incluso de la galaxia, viejos planetas visitados, planetas sin habitantes o incluso sistemas o estrellas lejanas, algo que no sería convencional; Lattuce pensó y pensó hasta que obtuvo una iluminación y lentamente un sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"¡Ya sé!" Esto sorprendió a Zahory debido al tono y volumen que utilizo Lattuce "Iremos al planeta Cherry, el planeta no tiene interés para la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio, tiene pocos recursos y la gravedad del planeta ha sido un problema para los soldados que han ido, según escuche la gravedad del planeta es 10 a la del planeta Vegeta y no hay inteligencia avanzada allí así que los soldados de Freeza no pensaran en ese planeta" dijo Lattuce con un tono de confianza con su sonrisa aún en su rostro

Zahory registro los hechos e información sobre el planeta y entonces dijo "Ok, pero, ¿Sabes las coordenadas?" Saiyajin con un tono de desconfianza o quizá de duda, pero rápidamente se tragaría sus palabras por la respuesta dada por este

"Sí, aún las recuerdo, 13490609VX, apresurémonos e introduzcámoslas en las cápsulas y hablaremos una vez lleguemos allá, ¿Está bien?" dijo Lattuce determinadamente preparado para los futuros eventos desconocidos que ocurrirían comenzando con el futuro del planeta Vegeta y la promesa que él le hizo a Bardock. Su conocimiento de las coordenadas era desconocido para la guerrera a su lado, ' _Quizá ya conoce el planeta'_ , pensó y decidió no divagar más en el tema.

"Está bien, está bien" dijo Zahory mientras introducía las coordenadas, ella miró hacía su compañero en la cápsula ' _¿Enserio Freeza destruirá el planeta? ¿Qué haremos después Lattuce?"_ Zahory pensó con preocupación, los recientes eventos ocurrieron tan repentinamente que su mente aún seguía registrando lo que pasaba, pero, una vez Zahory entró a la cápsula ella y su compañero observaron cómo se alejaban del planeta; desde la "ventana" que la cápsula tenía pudieron observar la nave de Freeza y cientos, no, quizá miles de hombres fuera de ella; se lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo no era algo bueno. Lentamente el dúo Saiyajin comenzó a entrar a un estado de sueño inducido mientras sus cuerpos se debilitaban por el gas somnífero programado que tenía la cápsula.

Desde ese lugar donde ambos guerreros observaban encontraba Bardock rodeado de soldados de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio, inconsciente de la ida de estos dos individuos Bardock continuo acabando con sus enemigos mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad a la nave del tirano, una vez cerca de esta Bardock grito "¡Sal Freeza, deja de ser un cobarde y enfréntame!" luego de un momento de silencio la compuerta superior del nave se abrió y allí estaba, frente a frente con el tirano Bardock cogió fuerzas y dijo "Al fin, Freeza este es tu fin, acabare contigo y cambiare el destino del planeta Vegeta, mi destino, el destino de Kakarotto y tu destino" Freeza mientras tanto parecía que no le afectaba las palabras dadas por el Saiyajin en lo contrario, Freeza dio un pequeña sonrisa sádica mientras alzaba su dedo índice, comenzó a cargar energía en su dedo y prestarle atención al heroico discurso dado por el guerrero de tercera clase, una vez Bardock acabo con su discurso comenzó a cargar una esfera de energía en su palma derecha y la lanzo a Freeza, lastimosamente el ataque fue absorbido por una esfera de apariencia maligna hecha por Freeza, Bardock supo que ese era el fin, no volvería a ver a sus hijos ni menos a Gine, todo había acabado.

De repente la gran esfera comenzó a moverse en dirección a Bardock y el planeta Vegeta. El cuerpo de Bardock comenzó a quemarse por la fuerza de la esfera que el tirano lanzó, en un momento Bardock pareció que había abandonado el campo de batalla mentalmente y comenzó a dar una sonrisa como reflejo de orgullo o de alivio y sus últimas palabras fueron ' _Kakarotto'_ mientras su cuerpo era destruido al igual que el planeta que intento defender

* * *

Tras varias semanas en las cápsulas el dúo de Saiyajines llegó a la destinación programada, el planeta Cherry, ambos desabordaron sus naves lentamente mientras sus cuerpos se recuperaron de su sueño inducido por la computadora de la nave. Entonces ambos guerreros se miraron mutuamente en un silencio, uno largo, un silencio que simbolizaba su estado de luto antes su raza, un silencio de duda y desconocimiento ante el futuro, ¿Qué harían? ¿Huir? ¿Vengarse? El silencio fue roto por la mujer que cansada quería respuestas inmediatas.

"Dime Lattuce, ¿Qué haremos? Los Saiyajin han desaparecido ¿cierto?, tu viste la nave de Freeza y sus soldados, dime ¿Qué podemos hacer?" La mujer dijo lamentándose de poder haber hecho nada por su raza, su actitud fue un poco inusual; normalmente estaría furiosa y querría patear traseros, especialmente el de ese lagarto cornudo, pero no esta vez, esta vez Zahory no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba en una situación nunca antes vista y sin duda aceptaría cualquier consejo.

"Zahory…" Lattuce se detuvo, no sabía que decir no tenía palabras, se suponía que él ya estaba listo, ya sabía que la destrucción de su hogar iba a ocurrir gracias a la información de Bardock, pero el hecho de que en verdad haya ocurrido les afecto a ambos más de lo que pensaban. Luego de un silencio Lattuce encontró las palabras para continuar

"Debemos de hacernos más fuertes, tenemos que andar de planeta en planeta para evitar que nos encuentren fácilmente…" El superviviente Saiyajin dio unos pasos hacia una roca en la que se sentó, guardó silencio por un momento tomando ideas de su mente y pensando en sus causas y efectos. Una vez junto las ideas decidió contar su plan a su compañera; un plan que les permitirá continuar con vida y huir de las tropas de Freeza; un plan que los hará más fuertes tanto física como mentalmente; un plan que les ayudaría a vengarse por sus amigos y camaradas caídos incluso si les tomara años, este era un plan que exigía abandonar las tradiciones de los Saiyajin, tradición que era luchar violentamente y brutamente; este plan era un plan que cambiaría la vida de los dos supervivientes. Lastimosamente el plan no incluía al hijo del guerrero que les advirtió de esta amenaza, Lattuce se sintió culpable al no incluir a Kakarotto pero dentro de él confiaba que Kakarotto se sobreviviría y quizá, algún día se reunirían para luchar contra Freeza y así poner en paz a todas las razas y especies a través de la galaxia del norte que han sufrido por la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio y el terrible tirano que la lideraba, Freeza.

* * *

 **Y así acaba el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado hasta ahora como a mí escribiéndolo, por ahora estaré subiendo capítulos a menudo por eso quiero ver que les parece la historia y si tienen algo que comentar o alguna sugerencia déjenmelas que yo las leeré, más adelante explicaré varias cuestiones con este Fanfic así que estén al tanto para cuando suba otro capítulo**

 **Gracias y buena suerte.**


	2. Otro Saiyajin Aparece

Hay cierta brisa que representa el silencio a través de las montañas desérticas, una batalla hasta la muerte acababa de ocurrir entre dos de los guerreros más fuertes conocidos hasta el momento, aun así estos dos luchadores no eran originarios de ese planeta y luchaban por el destino del planeta en el que se encontraban, en su fiero combate el terreno a su alrededor sufrió incontables daños, escombros y rocas yacían por todo el lugar. Los dos no podían continuar luchando, sus cuerpos estaban destrozados, cualquier intento de combate los podría llevar a la muerte, entonces uno de ellos decidió huir utilizando una de las naves con las que llegó.

"Debó…salir de…aquí" Dijo uno de los guerreros, la armadura que llevaba puesta se encontraba en un estado deplorable por los daños sufridos minutos atrás. El hombre en particular tenía su orgullo dañado ya que había perdido el combate y no perdonaría a nadie que se interpuso en su camino. Lenta y dolorosamente el guerrero espacial llevó su mano a su traje en busca del dispositivo que le permitiría dejar el planeta. "Pero… ¡¿qué?!" él descubrió que el pequeño control remoto fue destruido, la razón era irrelevante, lo que importaba ahora era irse y se encontraba en una situación imposible de hacerlo.

De repente y para sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban conscientes una nave, idéntica a la del enemigo de la tierra descendía lentamente justo enfrente de ellos, "Esa…debe de ser su nave" Dijo Krillin haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para evitar que el alienígena que estaba en el suelo escapara. Se levantó de manera apresurada y en el suelo encontró una katana, no perdió tiempo y la agarro con firmeza diciendo "Nos hemos sacrificado bastante" mientras retoma su camino "Ahora acabare con él", sus intenciones eran claras, asesinarlo, él y su compañero mataron sin piedad a sus amigos, por culpa de ellos Yamcha, Chaozu y Tenshinhan se encontraban muertos y sin mencionar a Pikkoro, aunque no era su amigo lo ayudo en la batalla y dio su vida para salvar a un niño, un acto noble que no podría ser olvidado. Lentamente Krillin se acercaba a Vegeta, él estaba a punto de vengar a sus amigos y poner fin a esta pesadilla, todo acabaría.

Vegeta por su parte no podía entender como la nave llegó hasta él, su control remoto estaba averiado no había forma de que llegara. Pero no perdió el tiempo, Vegeta se arrastró por la desolada tierra dirigiéndose a la ya aterrizada nave; lo que encontró en ella era algo que nadie esperaría, una niña se encontraba en el asiento, cubierta de sangre e inconsciente, el alienígena no entendía lo que ocurría,' ¿Cómo llegó hasta acá?' '¿Quién es ella?' y más preguntas se hacía a sí mismo, pero él tenía que huir, la humillación que sentía era indescriptible para un guerrero como él y necesitaba largarse de ese condenado planeta para poder vengarse, para poder ser inmortal en el planeta Namek.

Una vez en la nave, Vegeta cogió el cuerpo malherido de la chica y lo lanzó sin preocuparse de más y sin darse cuenta de la presencia del humano. "¡ESPERA!", Vegeta giro lentamente, su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada y su cuerpo no colaboraba en la situación "Vengaré a mis amigos" grito el pequeño humano mientras alzaba el arma. Si la chica estaba viva o no, de cómo llegó hasta la tierra o quién era, ese ya no era el problema de Vegeta, ahora mismo tenía que preocuparse del Krillin que sostenía la katana con la que perdió la cola y perforó su espalda, iba a morir, definitivamente iba a morir, '¡Este no puede ser el fin para el príncipe Saiyajin!' se decía a si mismo sintiéndose desesperado.

Sorprendentemente el antiguo monje detuvo su ataque y miró al otro guerrero que combatió fieramente con Vegeta, Goku, "¿Qué? Goku…¿Fuiste tú el que me habló en mi mente?" Dijo el humano, Vegeta por su parte pensaba que pobre tonto había enloquecido por tanto golpe en la cabeza o quizá por la falta de sangre, pero dejo de divagar en el asunto y continuó con su escapada, el calvo siguió hablando sólo por lo que asumía Vegeta hasta que oyó la voz de su rival y enemigo, este le perdonaba la vida a Vegeta, 'Idiota' decía mentalmente, sin más preámbulos Vegeta puso unas coordenadas en la nave y esta se activó, momentos antes de que se cerrara este dijo "Me las pagaran sabandijas, la próxima vez no ocurrirán milagros" y así la nave cerró su puerta y tomo vuelo en el espacio y Vegeta perdió la consciencia debido a los daños físicos de ese día.

Con esto, el combate que definió el destino de la tierra, acabó, la victoria fue para los terrícolas y todo gracias a los guerreros Z, el grupo de superhumanos que combatieron para proteger la tierra, así como lo hicieron en el pasado y lo harán en el futuro; pero aún no era momento de celebración, no solo los guerreros Z habían perdidos a cuatro de sus camaradas y ya que Pikkoro falleció, no habría forma de traerlos de vuelta, sino que el enemigo escapó dejando a una posible amenaza con él. Una chica con una armadura destrozada.

"Goku, iré a ver quién es" Dijo Krillin cuando puso su atención en el cuerpo de la desconocida que se encontraba tirada en el suelo con su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y sangre, por más lamentable que su apariencia pareciera, Krillin no bajo la guardia y comenzó a andar hacia la posible amenaza

"Cuidado…Krillin" logró decir Goku con pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, no podía dejar morir a su amigo, no después de todo y ahora más que nunca, que Krillin era el único combatiente en pie, la última defensa de la tierra ante enemigos espaciales. Krillin se acercaba minuciosamente, cada paso se sentía como una eternidad, la preocupación de ambos hombres aumentaba, por fin Krillin llegó a estar al lado del cuerpo inconsciente del individuo desconocido, él no había soltado la Katana de Yajirobe, no, era la mejor arma que tenía a su disposición, su única protección.

De repente Krillin se encontraba atónito, sin palabras, estaba inmóvil y temblando por el descubrimiento que hizo, la joven, la niña que se encontraba inconsciente ante él, cubierta en sangre y moretones, con un cuerpo magullado y básicamente pulverizado tenía algo que era lo último que quería ver el guerrero terrícola ese día y mucho menos después de todo lo ocurrido. Krillin no podía hablar, intentaba decir las palabras para advertirle a Goku, pero no pudo, debía asesinarla, quizá Krillin no lo hizo con Vegeta a petición de Goku pero esto, era una segunda oportunidad, un aviso de los dioses supremos que la primera decisión tomada por el guerrero fue errónea y esta era la forma de decirle que no debía de haber dejado escapar a Vegeta. Sin más preámbulos Krillin levanto la Katana una vez más, dentro de su corazón le dolería asesinarla, arrebatarle la vida a una menor que no conocía solo por el hecho de quien era por nacimiento, estos pensamientos no le ayudaron a Krillin y antes que su aliado y mejor amigo interviniera, Krillin bajo el arma y cogió el coraje para hablar "G-Goku, ella-ella…" Sin duda Krillin estaba cansado de todo, quería descansar en una cama por una eternidad, fue un día muy pesado y doloroso física y mentalmente pero debía decirle a Goku lo que ocurría, resolver algo para poder descansar "Ella, ¡Tiene una cola, es una Saiyajin!" gritó para que su amigo lo oyera desde la distancia en que se encontraban.

La sorpresa que tuvo Goku no fue tan diferente como la de Krillin _'Otro Saiyajin? ¿No ha acabado?'_ pensó súbitamente el Saiyajin terrícola, definitivamente este era otro enemigo pero no explicaba por qué se encontraba en ese estado tan lamentable, necesitaban saber. "¡Krillin, necesitamos saber quién es ella y que le ocurrió!" dijo Goku, por otro lado, el monje estaba de acuerdo con su aliado pero bajar la guardia ante una nueva amenaza no sería sencillo. Antes de que pudieran continuar una nave llegó desde el horizonte, eran sus amigos que estuvieron viendo el combate. ' _Quizá esta pesadilla sí acabó'_ pensó el monje mientras veía como descendía el vehículo volador.

Lentamente los tripulantes descendieron de la nave, llegaron para ver el estado de sus amigos y familiares tras el combate, la esposa de Goku se encargó de llevar a su hijo mientras que el maestro de esto lo llevó a la nave asegurándose que no se lastimara más de lo que estaba. La persona que piloteo la nave, la chica del cabello azul, Bulma no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para manejar la nave, hace pocas horas su amante, Yamcha había muerto luchando contra el enemigo.

Momentos antes de que Krillin ingresara a la nave este miro atrás, viendo el cuerpo de la joven, el monje pensaba en abandonarla, si era una amenaza con suerte moriría ahí, pero Krillin no podía hacer algo tan cruel, su consciencia no lo perdonaría, así pues dio media vuelta alejándose de la nave, varios de sus amigos lo observaron confundidos, pero rápidamente Krillin regreso cargando a la desconocida a la nave.

Inicialmente nadie cuestiono las acciones de Krillin cuando abordo la nave con un joven malherida, ahora mismo se encontraban lamentando la muerte de sus amigos como en el caso de Bulma o encontrándose con sus seres queridos como era el caso de la esposa de Goku, madre de Gohan. La nave viajaba a través de los paisajes en la oscuridad, se dirigían donde yacían los cadáveres de sus aliados, Krillin quería explicar la posibilidad de traer de vuelta a sus amigos pero decidió no contarlo para poder detenerse y recoger los cuerpos de los fallecidos en acción. Una vez tres de los cuatro cadáveres estaban abordo el maestro Roshi y el maestro Korin no pudieron evitar pregunta por la hoja, su curiosidad había llegado al límite.

"¿Krillin, quién es la joven?" preguntó Roshi mirando a su pupilo, pero esto cambio cuando vio lo que sin duda era una cola alrededor de la cintura de la joven, el anciano maestro comenzó a sentirse intimidado y sin duda esperaba que ella no fuera quien lo que él pensaba que era.

"No lo sé maestro" contesto inquisitivamente Krillin, él también se encontraba en lo desconocido sobre la joven "Pero, creo que es una Saiyajin" termino diciendo.

"¡¿Saiyajin?!" gritó Bulma, _'Es un peligro, nos matara'_ pensaba ella, lo que hizo Krillin es sin dudas inaceptable "¡¿Cómo te atreves Krillin?! ¿Qué tal si despierta y empieza a atacarnos?" concluyo gritando a todo pulmón

"Lo siento Bulma, pero no la podía dejar allá, además tenemos que saber quién es; ella no participo en el combate, simplemente apareció al final y tanto Goku como yo queremos saber quién es" respondió Krillin nerviosamente, si Goku estuviera en buen estado, estaría apoyando a su amigo en la discusión.

Lentamente Gohan comenzó a despertarse, una vez recupero la consciencia se sintió confundido al encontrarse en un ambiente diferente al desierto, su madre lo abrazó fuertemente agradecida que ella pudo sostener a su hijo luego de un largo año. El resto del grupo olvido una vez más el pasajero extra cuando Krillin volvió a hablar sobre la posibilidad de regresar a sus amigos a la vida, él hablo de un planeta llamado Namekku-sei y que este es el lugar donde Kami-sama y Pikkoro son originarios, menciono también de la posible existencia de otras esferas del dragón gracias a una conversación entre sus enemigos, Vegeta y Nappa horas atrás, tras una larga discusión sobre poder o no llegar al planeta, los terrícolas recibieron ayuda de Kaoi-Sama del Norte que les dio indicaciones de donde se encontraba el planeta, Goku y Krillin llegaron a una conclusión, utilizarían las naves de Vegeta y Nappa dejadas en East City.

Al amanecer, en West City, el grupo se encontraba en el hospital Wukong, Krillin y Gohan esperaban nerviosamente que llegara su momento pero definitivamente ninguno de los dos quería ir luego de escuchar los gritos de dolor de Goku. Por otro lado la joven desconocida fue llevada a una habitación aparte debido a su estado que podría igualar al de Goku. Una vez todos estaban reunidos en una habitación apareció Bulma trayendo noticias positivas sobre la ida a este nuevo planeta.

"Gracias al control remoto que Krillin encontró podremos llegar a Namekku-sei" dijo la genio mientras encendía la TV, "Estuve trabajando en él toda la noche, debería de funcionar sin problemas", en la TV se podía observar a un reportero hablando sobre las dos extrañas naves encontradas en las ruinas de donde un momento se encontraba East City. Bulma presiono múltiples botones y…BOOM! Las dos naves se destruyeron consecutivamente para el impacto de todos los presentes en la habitación, excepto Goku, él no podía ver lo que ocurría.

"¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!" gritó a todo pulmón la joven acusando a Krillin "¡SI NO ME HUBIERAS DADO UN EQUIPO TAN DEFECTUOSO, ESTO NO HUBIERA OCURRIDO!" continuo acusándolo, ¿por qué siempre a Krillin le pasaban estas cosas?.

Afortunadamente, Mr. Popo apareció hablándole al grupo sobre una posible nave espacial que le pertenecía a Kami-Sama cuando llego a la Tierra, Bulma lo acompaño en busca de esta nave y al día siguiente ya se encontraba reparándola para poder y a Namekku-sei lo más rápido posible.

Tras varios días de visita, nada parecía cambiar en el hospital, los tres guerreros se recuperaban lentamente, Goku en especial, en un momento Gohan comenzó a entrenar a ocultas para prepararse y revivir a su maestro, Pikkoro.

Goku y Krillin se encontraban hablando más a profundidad sobre la joven, ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando despierte?, fue un debate que no llevaba a ningún lugar. Un día, todos se reunieron una vez más, en ese momento se concluyó que Bulma, Krillin y Gohan irían a Namekku-sei, el monje en otras circunstancias hubiera aceptado sin problemas pero esto significaría que la Tierra estaría indefensa si un nuevo enemigo aparece o en este caso despierta. Goku dejo a Krillin, era arriesgado pero tenían que tener fe, en Namekku-sei, en las esferas del dragón y en la chica.

Luego de que Gohan le alzara la voz a su madre, para sorpresa y decepción de esta, el resto de personas comenzaron a dejar la habitación para continuar con sus actividades. En ese momento solo se encontraban los tres.

"Gohan sé que te sientes culpable por actuar así ante tu madre pero recuerda que fue un acto valiente y quieres ayudar a Pikkoro y a los demás, por eso, estoy orgulloso hijo" dijo Goku desde su cama especial cubierto de vendas como si fuera una momia.

Gohan sonrió, tenía el apoyo de su padre, además sus palabras le dieron una ayuda moral ante la situación, cualquier acto de padre e hijo en ese momento fue detenido cuando todos los 3 guerreros sintieron un Ki, la energía era cercana y sin duda los adultos ya sabían que significaba esto, ella despertó y era el momento de la verdad.


	3. La Joven Saiyajin Ha Despertado

Goku se sentía orgulloso de su hijo, no había ninguna duda de ello, Gohan había crecido mucho desde que Goku sacrifico su vida para salvarlo un año atrás, ahora Gohan era valiente y con una gran voluntad sin duda sería un gran peleador cuando creciera pensaba Goku y era por esto que no él no quería que su hijo corriera peligro, si Goku sabía que Gohan estaría bien entonces no se preocupaban pero ahora, donde todos los tres guerreros restantes de la tierra yacían, en la fría y simplista habitación del hospital, Goku temía por la vida de su hijo, no tenía ninguna forma de protegerlo ante la inminente amenaza.

"Goku, ¿Qué hacemos?" dijo su amigo de la infancia cubierto en vendas en varias partes del cuerpo mirándolo en busca de alguna respuesta que nunca llegó, Goku se encontraba pensando en todas las posibilidades y consecuencias que tendrían sus actos, ¿Cómo se olvidaron tan rápido de ella? El pensamiento de llegar a Namekku-sei, el de traer de regreso a sus amigos eran tan agradables aquellos pensamientos que se olvidaron por completo de la Saiyajin a varias habitaciones de ellos, de alguna forma debían detenerla.

"Krillin, tenemos que ir a ver" Dijo el hijo del malherido héroe, ¿Cómo era posible que Gohan quisiera arriesgarse de esa manera?, él ni siquiera sabía que había alguien que podría ponerlos en peligro. Goku intento hacer un esfuerzo, dejar a su mejor amigo y a su único hijo era una mala idea, además sentía curiosidad de conocer a la joven quizá no era tan mala.

"No Gohan, quédate" por fin habló Goku, el ambiente era muy tenso y de repente sintieron que la energía de la joven comenzó a perturbarse, aumentaba y reducía como si estuviera en pánico, algo nada bueno para nadie en el hospital, pero luego de un tiempo se detuvo y sintieron como se movía, ella se había levantado y era libre de andar por el hospital.

"Papá, tenemos que ir, confía en nosotros" Dijo su hijo mirando a su padre mientras se dirigía a la puerta

"Gohan…" respondió Goku, sin duda estaba orgulloso de su hijo y continuó "Tienes razón, Krillin acompáñalo y no la ataquen, traten de razonar con ella a lo mejor no será un problema" concluyo dando una sonrisa para moralizarlos

Gohan y Krillin salieron de la habitación en dirección a la energía emana por la desconocida, su energía era increíblemente alta, ' _¿quizá como la de Nappa?'_ pensó Gohan mientras caminaba en silencio, si en verdad es como Nappa no habrán muchas esperanzas, pero Gohan deshizo esos pensamientos, de nada le ayudarían ahora mismo. Luego de un tiempo caminando por los pasillos por fin la encontraron, Gohan estaba atónito, sin palabras, el aspecto de la joven casi lleva al hijo de Goku caer en lágrimas, no podía creer que alguien así seguía viva, la joven se encontraba cubierta en vendas pero a diferencia de su padre, que se veía un poco cómico, el rostro de la joven daba una imagen absolutamente diferente, su rostro reflejaba confusión, tristeza, ira y más sentimientos que Gohan simplemente no tuvo tiempo de pensar.

El pequeño cuerpo de la joven, aunque más grande que el de Gohan, temblaba con cada paso que daba, como un infante aprendiendo a andar y no hablar de lo ojos, la mirada que tenía eso fue lo que más cautivo a Gohan, sus ojos azabaches parecían derruidos de luz, como un fantasma sin rumbo, una cadáver andante, ¿Cómo alguien puede tener una mirada así?

El lado más humano de Gohan se activó, instintivamente quería ayudarla, quería conocerla y traer luz a sus ojos, darle esperanzas pero este impulso se desvaneció cuando Krillin habló

"O-Oye tú…eh… ¿estás bien?" dijo con una voz temblorosa, los nervios sin duda los estaban matando; hubo un momento de silencio que para Krillin fueron una eternidad y por fin la joven habló

"… ¿Quién...eres?" finalizó, su voz era apagada y de manera monótona, quizá se debía al cansancio pensó Gohan y decidió responder

"Y-yo soy… Son Gohan… y é-él es…Kr-Krillin" termino diciendo al igual que Krillin con una voz temblorosa, no podían cometer ningún error o podrían enfadarla

"…. ¿Dónde?..." por fin dijo luego de otro largo silencio, ella omitió su presentación, los dos terrícolas no sabían si esto fue a propósito

"Estas en el hospital" Dijo Krillin rápidamente dejándose llevar por la respuesta olvidando totalmente el contexto en el que se encontraban, esta respuesta no pareció gustarle a la joven y el herido guerrero se dio cuenta así que decidió darle una mejor respuestas "Estas…estas en el planeta Tierra" dijo con un tono suave y serio.

Los ojos de la joven crecieron espontáneamente, si esto era algo bueno o no, no importaba, tanto Krillin como el hijo de su mejor amigo estaban ahora mismo nerviosos ante la acción de la joven.

"Tierra…" dijo en un pequeño murmuro "¡LA T-TIERRA!" esta vez fue un pequeño grito que sobresalto a sus dos espectadores, lentamente los ánimos de la joven cambiaron, se calmó y entro en un silencio que solo podía ser para reflexionar sobre algo. Una larga pausa después, volvió a hablar "¿Conocen a…" pausó otra vez, como si esperaba que la respuesta fuera un 'No' y por ende no era necesario formular la pregunta pero aun así la término "…Kakarotto"

Por supuesto ninguno de los dos esperaba esta pregunta, de todas las preguntas posibles como '¿Conoces a Vegeta?' o algo relacionado con los eventos pasados, pero no, tenía que ser algo que los afectaba directamente, la respuesta era obvia, sí, sí lo conocían, ante la joven yacía su hijo y su mejor amigo

"S-S-S-Sí" habló Gohan casi que tartamudeando, el joven se sentía nervioso, aún no confiaba ante la joven frente a él, para el crédito de Gohan él nunca pensó que estaban condenados, que ese fuera su fin, aunque se sintiera intimidado él sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, por su familia y amigos pero, luego de haber respondido comenzó a dudar y por un pequeño momento que todo había acabado así que cerró los ojos y… nada ocurrió, la joven se acercó a Gohan a gran velocidad aun tambaleando y puso sus malheridos brazos en los hombros de Gohan; sus miradas se cruzaron y Gohan pudo observar ese brillo, ese resplandor que quería traer ante los ojos de la joven.

"Llévame ante él" dijo la joven en un tono que Gohan solo reconoció como desesperado, pero algo en sus palabras se sentían como si lo estuviera ordenando más que pidiendo.

Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír y cogió la mano izquierda de la joven y comenzó caminar de regreso a la habitación "Ven conmigo, te llevaré" dijo de forma despreocupada, confiando en que la chica no sería un problema, ya no más.

* * *

Goku, en su cama se enfocaba en el Ki de los demás, todo estaba tranquilo, ninguna alteración, sin duda se sentía aliviado que su hijo y su mejor amigo se encontraban bien, pero también quería conocer a la desconocida, poner fin al misterio y él se encontraba preparado cuando sentía que los tres se acercaban a la habitación, un momento después la puerta se abrió.

"¡Papá!" dijo Gohan con un tono emocionado, él al igual que su padre pensaban que la joven podría ser una amenaza, pero cuando vio que no lo era, Gohan no podía esperar a conocerla.

"¿Él…es Kakarotto?" Habló la joven desconocida en un tono apagado, su rostro sorprendido al ver al adulto cubierto en vendas, era algo sorprendente, _'¿Qué le_ ocurrió _?'_ se preguntaba mentalmente

"Así me han llamado, pero mi verdadero nombre es Goku" respondió sin problema, ansioso de continuar la conversación

"Ka…Ka…Kakaro…" la joven no podía terminar de pronunciar su nombre Saiyajin, parecía como si fuera a caer en cualquier momento, se encontraba paralizada

"¿Estas bien?" esta vez hablo el niño que sostenía la mano de la joven con un tono preocupado

"Gohan, ¿Podrías dejarnos?" Habló Goku, sin duda tenía algo en mente

"Esta…bien papá" y así se fue el joven de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él

"Kakarotto…" dijo una vez más ella, no lo miraba a la cara, solo decía su nombre "…Kakarotto" dijo una vez más

Goku se estaba preocupando, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de la joven, sin duda sabía sobre él, ¿Lo estaba buscando? "Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" la primera gran pregunta de una larga lista

"¿Mi…mi nombre?" preguntó la joven y Goku asintió "Mi...Mi nombre es…" de repente la puerta se abrió mandando a la joven a volar a través de la habitación por el impacto que la golpeo "…Ouch…" dijo silenciosamente

"¡GOKU! ¿POR QUÉ NUESTRO HIJO ESTA EN EL PASILLO? ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?" apareció Milk gritando a todo pulmón ignorando a la niña que yacía al otro lado del cuarto

"¡Milk!" Dijo su esposo sorprendido "Yo…Gohan…él….ella…." no pudiendo formular ninguna frase coherente, pero su esposa en enfoco en la última palabra

"¿Ella?...¡¿ELLA?!, ¡¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?! GOKU ¿ERES INFIEL?" de repente la mujer comenzó a llorar, Goku no tenía la menor idea de que hacer, miro alrededor y vio a su hijo con una mirada confusa, ' _¿Cómo mi mamá puede pensar eso?'_ Pensaba el joven Semi Saiyajin

"No Milk, ella" intentando levantar la mano para señalar a la niña que se encontraba de cabeza, noqueada al otro lado del cuarto.

"Oh" fue lo único que dijo que Milk mientras daba una pequeña risa cesando su llanto y se quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro, en definitiva se sentía muy avergonzada por haber causado tanto alboroto. Se acercó a la joven y la levanto con cuidado "¿Estas bien?" fue lo único que dijo Milk

La joven no contesto, simplemente estuvo parada en silencio mirando al suelo, Goku le pidió a Milk que saliera por un momento, esta le hizo caso dejando la habitación en silencio entendiendo por qué su hijo estaba afuera

"Mi nombre es…." La niña suspiro y continuo "…Kallin, ese es mi nombre"

Goku sonrió tratando de darle confianza a la joven y dijo "Dime…Kallin, ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre Saiyajin?"

"…Mi padre, él me envió a encontrarte" la joven se detuvo de repente y hubo un silencio y prosiguió "Y….te encontré" su voz parecía como si estuviera quebrando, sutilmente como si estaba satisfecha con el mero hecho de haber encontrado a Goku

"¿Para qué te envió tu padre?" Interesado en saber sobre ella, por fin un Saiyajin que nos los quiere asesinar o destruir la tierra hasta donde sabia Goku

"Él…quería encontrarte" concluyó Kallin sin decir nada más

Goku noto que el momento de conversación finalizo, hoy no iba a ser el día para saber más, así que Goku llamó a su esposa, esta abrió la puerta y Goku dijo "Milk, todo está bien, puedes llevar a Kallin a su habitación, por favor"

"NO" dijo la niña de una manera alterada "No, me iré Kakarotto, te encontré… t-te encontré" repitió la chica en un tono más bajo que el anterior

"Ok…" dijeron la pareja

Milk habló con los doctores pidiendo que trasladaran a la joven, decir que los médicos estaban sorprendidos que la chica andaba sin gran dificultad era poco, los daños físicos que tenían eran demasiados para que alguien estuviera andando tranquilamente.

Una vez todo estaba en orden la joven simplemente dormía, día y noche, como si fuera un animal invernando, dormía. Las veces que estaba despierta no hablaba, Gohan estaba decepcionado de no poderla conocer mejor y llegó el momento de irse, él y Krillin se fueron a sus hogares para prepararse para Namekku-sei

Goku por su lado esperaba a que su cuerpo se recuperara para poder acompañar a su hijo y a su amigo, encontrarían las esferas revivirían a sus amigos y todo por fin acabaría, por fin podría vivir con su familia en calma, pero su mente no paraba de pensar en la joven que se encontraba en la cama de a lado, una gran ola de misterio cubría a la joven.

Hubo momentos en que Goku podía sentir su energía, si ella no estuviera de su lado y en mal estado podría destruirlos sin ningún problema. Su Ki era mayor al de Nappa y el probó ser un gran enemigo ante sus amigos y familia, que Kallin, la joven tuviera más fuerza que un guerrero experimentado aun estando en mal estado era algo sorprendente, solo imagina como sería cuando se curara, Goku no podía esperar a entrenar con ella, podría ser entretenido.

Los días pasaron y pasaron, para Goku estar en hospital era algo desesperante, él podía sentir que su cuerpo perdía su fuerza, la necesidad de entrenar siempre estuvo en su mente, el pensamiento de un posible retorno de Vegeta jamás desapareció, Goku se sentía asustado de solo pensar que si no se preparaba la tierra estaría condenada. Su cuerpo por otro lado se estaba recuperando junto a su compañera de cuarto, la joven Saiyajin que no ofrecía mucho entretenimiento así que hablar con ella se descartaba, afortunadamente su esposa lo visitaba periódicamente por lo que tenían tiempo para estar juntos, un rara situación pero era algo que los dos disfrutaban, lo más cercano a la normalidad, pero faltaba Gohan y dentro de poco los tres podrían estar juntos y todo acabaría, ese era el pensamiento de Milk.

En una mañana Goku observaba desinteresadamente su habitación hasta que vio que la joven de al lado estaba despierta, mirándolo directamente, su mirada sin duda fue un poco inquietante para Goku, sí, él se sintió un poco intimidado por la mirada de un joven que probablemente no tenía la mitad de su edad, pero cogió un poco de valor y trato de iniciar una conversación

"Kallin…dime, ¿qué edad tienes?"

"….Ocho" concluyó la joven sin adherir nada más

' _Es mayor que Gohan'_ pensó Goku, hubo un momento de silencio, Goku pensó en el regreso de Vegeta sintió la necesidad de entrenar, él sentía que su cuerpo estaba listo para algo de presión, pero no pudo continuar pensando al escuchar una voz

"Kakarotto, ¿Cómo resultaste en este estado tan deplorable?", era la joven que preguntaba

Goku explico los detalles de cómo comenzó todo, desde el día en que fue a Kame-House a que sus amigos conocieran a Gohan, de cómo Goku murió y entreno con Kaio-Sama, su regreso y hablo sobre Vegeta y Nappa, al final concluyó con la explicación de las esferas del dragón, mientras explicaba pensó que ella, como los otros Saiyajin tendría el pensamiento de inmortalidad.

"¿Cumplen cualquier deseo?" Preguntó la joven que estaba sutilmente sorprendida por su historia, en especialmente sobre la muerte y escape de los Saiyajin.

"Así es" respondió Goku

"¿Y… pueden traer a… cualquiera a la vida?" hablo la joven de manera pausada, como si estuviera nerviosa o preocupada.

"Sí…pero solo a personas que hayan muerto en este planeta" explico el Saiyajin adulto.

"Oh" finalizó la joven poniéndose cabizbaja.

Goku notó esto, ¿quizá conoce a alguien que murió?, así que Goku preguntó "Oye, ¿Dónde está tu padre?" preguntó.

"E-Él… está muy lejos…no pudo venir" dijo Kallin y volvió a estar en silencio.

* * *

Goku pensó en lo que sabía sobre ella, era una Saiyajin, tenía ocho años y es extremadamente fuerte para su edad, fue enviada por su padre a encontrarlo pero no sabe por qué querían encontrarlo o cómo sabían de su existencia; Radditz solo lo sabía porque era su hermano, cuando este murió el transmisor le informo a los otros pero, esta joven apareció de la nada y admitía no conocer a ninguno de los tres guerreros que atacaron a la tierra, entonces ¿Por qué tanto secreto? Si ella lo estaba buscando, aquí lo tenía ahora le podría decir lo que le quería decir; Goku se dio cuenta que estaba omitiendo un dato importante, el estado en el que fue encontrada, su cuerpo destrozado como si hubiera estado en la batalla contra Vegeta, casi que literalmente fue magullado a muerte y su Ki en el momento que fue encontrado era muy débil, tanto Krillin como él pensaron que ella podía haber muerto en cualquier momento, entonces ¿Qué pasó?.

Goku estaba a punto de preguntarle pero vio que Kallin se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía la puerta "¿A dónde vas?".

La joven se detuvo y giro lentamente y respondió a su pregunta "Me cansé de esperarte Kakarotto, entrenare por mí misma" giro y continuo pero fue detenida una vez más.

"E-espera, ¿Quieres entrenar?" Ella asintió "¡Genial!, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" lo decía mientras se levantaba, cogía su Do-Gi "Oye, ¿estás segura de que quieres entrenar así?".

"No tengo más atuendos" dijo la joven que esperaba pacientemente mientras Goku cambiaba de atuendos

"Oh…no te preocupes, le pediré a Milk que te consiga algo, sé que te hará el favor" respondió Goku con su Do-Gi puesto.

Kallin no esperaba esta respuesta y se sonrojo un poco por el acto de caridad mientras miraba al suelo "…Gracias…." Dijo en un pequeño murmuro que con suerte Goku logró escuchar.

"¡GOKU!" un voz al final del pasillo gritó, era Milk que se veía furiosa "¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?, DEBERÍAS DESCANSAR" gritaba Milk mientras arrastraba a su marido devuelta a la cama mientras le quitaba su Do-Gi, tanto él como la niña estaban sorprendidos como logro hacerlo.

"Milk…" dijo Goku con un tono calmado y sereno, su mujer noto su tono de voz y se calmó, al final ella sabía controlarse cuando el momento lo requería "Necesito que me hagas un favor, Kallin no tiene ningún atuendo y me gustaría saber si le puedes ayudar".

"…ok" respondió su esposa después de su repentino cambio de actitud mirando a Kallin y Milk tuvo una idea, una gran idea; ella y Goku no tenían una niña, quizá en el futuro pero ahora una oportunidad apareció para la mujer y sin duda la aprovecharía, Kallin por otro lado se sentía nerviosa viendo la perversa sonrisa que la mujer tenía.

* * *

"Kallin aquí te traje… ¿Dónde…? " Milk se encontraba confusa, la niña no se encontraba en la habitación "Goku, sabes dónde…" decía mientras andaba a la cama de su esposo y para su sorpresa, no estaba, esta vez Goku se la ganaría y no sería perdonado por ser tan impertinente "¡GOKU!"

En el tejado del hospital se encontraban dos figuras con sus cuerpos vendados en varias partes de sus cuerpos, la diferencia en tamaño era notable pero eso no detuvo a ninguno de los a deja de combatir, aunque su combate se vio limitado por sus debilitados cuerpos el combate amistoso que tenían servía para aprender un poco de cada uno, cada golpe empleado ayudaba al otro a conocer a su contrincante. Goku estaba estupefacto ante la habilidad y técnica de la menor era muy refinada para su edad pero sin duda le faltaba, él tenía la sensación que algo ocurrió en el entrenamiento de combate de Kallin y es por esto que jamás logró perfeccionarlo, pero ahora Goku buscaría la forma de ayudarla, hasta ahora él le agradaba la joven, ella demostraba cierto toque de modales, quizá por los nervios pero también Goku podía sentir que ella tenía una gran voluntad y era más que obvio por el esfuerzo de mejorar que ella hacía; algún día él esperaba que Gohan y ella se llevaran bien, tienen varias cosas en común

"No está mal…continuemos…otro día" decía el adulto entre alientos, estaba exhausto después de varias horas de combate

"No Kakarotto…no podemos…parar" respondió Kallin igual de exhausta que el guerrero frente a ella que se encontraba sentado recuperando el aliento

"Sera mejor que regre-¡GOKU!" Los ojos de Goku se ancharon al escuchar la voz de su esposa y no era para nada positivo "Oh no" dijo rápidamente mientras se buscaba donde esconderse en el tejado dejando a Kallin sola y confusa por los actos que él realizaba

Milk salvaje aparece

"GOK-Oh Kallin, aquí estas…. ¿HAS VISTO A GOKU?"

"N-no señora" respondió inmediatamente, entre las decenas de criaturas que conoció en el espacio en su corta vida esta era la que causaba más terror a la menor

"Oh, bueno no importa quiero que te pruebas estos vestidos" respondió Milk mostrando una bolsa llena de vestidos, faldas y otras cosas rosadas que no fueron de agrado a la joven, en lo más mínimo.

* * *

 **Y Fin del capítulo 3, quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejando un Review en los dos capítulos que he sacado hasta ahora ellos son:**

 **SophyBrief**

 **YuriPetrov**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **Majo18**

 **Muchas gracias y espero que les siga gustando, en el próximo capítulo dejaré un espacio explicando varias cosas hasta ahora, más adelante continuaré haciendo agradecimientos y explicaciones, pero ahora no; hasta la próxima.**


	4. Rumbo al Planeta Verde

En lo más alto de una montaña desértica de la Tierra dos guerreros que no habían nacido en aquel planeta entrenaban arduamente aún con las grandes limitaciones que tenían, sus cuerpos aún malheridos no les permitía sobre esforzarse o intentar movimientos bruscos, él adulto, Goku herido por defender a su amado planeta de las manos de un Saiyajin llamado Vegeta; mientras que el origen de las heridas de la joven eran un misterio para todos los que la conocían su existencia en el planeta. Ella solo hablaba con dos personas, una de ellas era Goku con quién hablaba frecuentemente, a veces sobre el pasado de él donde contaba las múltiples aventuras que tuvo de niño. La otra persona con quién ella hablaba era Milk, la esposa de Goku aunque no era por voluntad, se veía obligada a hablar para evitar algún problema con la mujer. Tras varias horas de ejercicios de fuerza y velocidad, los dos Saiyajin se sentaron en el suelo al lado de un pequeño arroyo.

"Bien hecho, esto nos ayudara a mantenernos en forma" dijo Goku alegremente, hoy había sido un día que dio sus frutos, aunque no era suficiente esto podría ayudar a la larga

"No es suficiente" murmuro la joven que vestía un Do-Gi que, después de un gran problema con Milk pudieron escogerlo. Esta vestimenta era color purpura con una camisa manga larga color amarillo debajo de la de color purpura, ella vestía unas botas similares a las de Goku, también servían como ropa pesada aunque modificado para que las botas fueran de su tamaño.

"Vamos regresemos" dijo Goku sin haber escuchado el comentario de la joven. Y así fue, volaron en dirección al hospital donde se supone deberían estar descansando.

En el viaje de regreso Goku pensó en los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en todo un año, la llegada de su hermano quién secuestro a su hijo, en ese momento Goku aprendió que él era un alienígena de una raza que yacía muerta, él sacrifico su vida para salvar a su hijo pero para sorpresa de todos otros dos de estos asesinos en un año así que Goku entrenó en el Otro Mundo aprendiendo valiosas técnicas como la Genki-Dama o el Kaio-Ken. Una vez Goku regreso a la Tierra casi todos sus amigos habían muerto y Gohan estaba en peligro una vez más. Luego de luchar contra los dos guerreros espaciales, cuando todo se suponía haber acabado, apareció otro Saiyajin, una niña buscándolo, esto último era lo más raro para Goku.

Una Saiyajin que no pensaba en hacerle daño a la Tierra o a su familia y aun así Goku no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ella. Por más que recordaba los detalles, nada ocurría, Saiyajin, enviada por su padre y llegó a la Tierra malherida en búsqueda de Kakarotto. ¿Por qué no colaboraba? Él no sabía, solo podía esperar que algún ella le contará. Por ahora tenía que estar en forma por si Vegeta regresaba y esperaría la llegada de su hijo y sus amigos.

* * *

Unos pocos días después su maestro, el anciano Kame Sennin mejor conocido como el maestro Roshi apareció y no traía buenas noticias, él recibió una llamada de Bulma desde Namekku-sei donde se encontraba Vegeta y alguien más fuerte que él, una vez más su familia y amigos en peligro y él confinado a una cama sin poder hacer nada para Goku esto era grave y tenía que dirigirse al planeta rápidamente pero el doctor le dijo que aún no estaba listo para irse, pero Yajirobe apareció dándole a Goku una semilla del ermitaño, al Goku ingerir la semilla todas sus fuerzas volvieron rápidamente, se puso el Do-Gi que se lo dio Kaio-Sama y miro a la joven que se encontraba expectante un poco sorprendida por la verdadera fuerza que tenía el adulto

"Kallin, ¿Quieres venir?" preguntó Goku esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva, esta había sido la primera vez que Goku le pedía algo así y posiblemente con esto él lograría ganarse su confianza.

"…Claro" respondió, recibió una de las semillas y se la comió, esta se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a vestirse en su Do-Gi, el doctor y la enfermera estaban impactados, lo que estaban viendo era imposible tardaría meses para que ellos caminaran sin ningún problema y aun así ahí estaban los dos como si jamás se hubieran lastimado. Cuando Kallin sentía que sus fuerzas regresaban tanto Goku como ella estaban sorprendidos sin duda su Ki era alto, _'Que raro, tengo más energía que cuando llegue, quizás…fue el entrenamiento'_ pensó la joven mientras terminaba de vestirse, Goku no perdió tiempo y se le ocurrió algo, entrenar con ella sin duda dio frutos y le serviría para prepararse contra esta nueva amenaza.

Goku se dirigió a la ventana y gritó "NUBE VOLADORA" tras unos segundos una pequeña nube amarilla apareció y Goku salto en ella

"Oye, no tienes por qué volar hasta la Corporación Cápsula, solo tienes que montar la nube voladora, eso si tienes un corazón puro" dijo Goku que era visto por muchos transeúntes y pacientes del hospital que miraban por sus ventanas sorprendidos

"¿Corazón puro?" preguntó Kallin y pensó por un momento. "Creo que mejor vuelo por mi cuenta" y con eso ella comenzó a flotar "Vamos" dijo la joven mientras se alejaba dejando atónitos a todos los humanos que los observaban. Goku la siguió y los dos volaron a través de la ciudad; Goku por su parte guardo silencio sin poder entender porque ella no quería montar la nube, quizás otro secreto que Goku desconocía.

Mientras los dos se alejaban rápidamente de la escena la enfermera no soporto el Shock que era ver dos personas que hasta hace varias semanas debían estar en estado crítico y ahora se iban volando como si nada, VOLANDO, la enfermera no soporto y perdió el conocimiento cayendo antes los brazos del doctor.

* * *

Una vez que los dos llegaron al gran edificio amarillo que tenía las palabras 'CAPSULE' en grandes letras se dirigieron a la parte trasera del edificio donde se encontraba una gran nave con una estructura esférica y las mismas letras escritas 'CAPSULE', Kallin estaba intrigada por el significado de la palabra, para ella todo esto era nuevo y desconocido ciudades llenas de personas y una tierra fértil y verde, por un momento ella desearía inspeccionar el planeta para saber más sobre su gente y sus paisajes.

Los dos bajaron en el patio del edificio cuando una mujer rubia apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro "¡Oh Goku!"

Goku miro a la mujer y sonrió "Es la mamá de Bulma", la mujer se acercó y Goku le preguntó "¿La nave que mandé a reconstruir ya está lista?".

La madre de Bulma pensó por un momento y respondió alegremente "No lo sé, aún está siendo reparada"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Aún no está terminada?" preguntó exaltado Goku "Estoy en problemas, necesitamos la nave ahora mismo".

"No te preocupes, él está trabajando en ella, vamos" dijo la rubia mientras agarraba el brazo de Goku.

Mientras los tres andaban por el jardín la mujer no soltaba el brazo de Goku y esté se sentía un poco inconforme "Así que, tú si eras infiel Kakarotto" dijo la niña que estaba detrás de los dos adultos aguantándose la risa recordando lo que ocurrió en el hospital una semanas atrás, Goku giró y frunció el ceño

"No es gracioso Kallin, no digas esas cosas"

"Oh, ¿Esta es la niña que vino del espacio?" pregunto la mujer mientras la "observaba" aun cuando tenía sus ojos cerrados.

"Así es" dijo Goku "Su nombre es Kallin"

"Que preciosura" dijo la rubia mientras soltaba a Goku y empezaba a jalar las mejillas de Kallin "Dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, Que bonita ropa, ¿Quién te peina el cabello? Es horroroso…" La mujer siguió hablando y continuaba jalando las mejillas de la niña

"¡Kakarotto ayuda!" Gritó Kallin

"Disculpa, señora mamá de Bulma tenemos que irnos" Dijo Goku consiguiendo llamar la atención de la mujer.

"Oh, tienes razón vamos estamos cerca" La mujer regreso a coger el brazo de Goku, _'Que planeta más raro, aquí todas las mujeres son locas'_ pensó Kallin mientras se frotaba las mejillas y esta vez decidió guardar distancia de la mujer. Un rato más tarde los tres llegaron a la inmensa nave.

"¿Esta es mi nave? ¡Increíble!" dijo Goku mirando la nave ante él

De repente la escotilla de la nave se abrió apareciendo un anciano con un cigarrillo en la boca y un gato negro colgando de su hombro y dijo "Oh, Goku veo que te recuperaste ven entra me falta un poco para terminar la nave" y el anciano se dirigió de nuevo a la nave.

"Bueno, les traeré un poco de jugo y quiero hablar un poco con la pequeña Kallin" dijo la rubia dando una pequeña risa y se fue al interior del edificio, Kallin tembló al escuchar la parte final de lo que la señora dijo.

Goku subio la escotilla y observo sorprendido la nave "Vaya, con este espacio podremos entrenar sin ningún problema y dígame ¿dónde está el aparato de gravedad que le pedí?"

"Es este" respondió el científico y comenzó a darle las explicaciones, Kallin miró alrededor y noto algo.

"Digame señor, la nave parece en buen estado ¿Qué es lo que le falta?" preguntó Kallin

"Bueno, lo que le falta es un buen equipo de sonido"

" **¡¿QUÉ?!** " dijeron los dos Saiyajines al unísono exaltados y sorprendidos "¡¿Solo eso?! ¡¿Solo eso necesita para terminarla?! A mí no me interesa el equipo de Sonido, solo quiero irme" esta vez dijo Goku de manera infantil y desesperada

"Está bien, está bien la nave es automática así que solo tienes que presionar el botón y llegaras a Namekku-sei en 6 días" Con eso el científico Briefs salió de la nave y Goku se acercó al panel de control principal de la nave.

"Kakarotto, ¿Sabes que estás haciendo?" dijo Kallin mientras se acercaba con interés en lo que hacía Goku

"Honestamente…no lo sé" respondió con una pequeña risa mientras presionaba un botón al azar.

De repente la nave comenzó a temblar fuertemente hasta el punto que los dos cayeron al suelo por la fuerza que generaba los propulsores, lentamente la nave de forma esférica comenzó a elevarse del jardín de los Briefs y en pocos segundos se encontraban en el espacio, una vez que la nave dejo de temblar los dos retomaron el equilibrio y Goku decidió hablar.

"Bien, llegaremos en 6 días mientras tanto deberíamos de aprovechar cada segundo, con esta máquina que altera la gravedad de la nave será suficiente" dijo mientras se acercaba al pilar principal al centro de la habitación y miraba detalladamente los botones y palancas.

"¿Entrenar? Está bien, ahora que estamos curados podemos utilizar todas nuestras fuerzas y también podemos usar esas semillas que tienes por si las necesitamos"

"Cierto, pero Gohan y Krillin también las necesitarán así que nos aseguraremos de no usarlas todas, ¿está bien?" Respondió Goku encontrando el botón que tanto buscaba, "Pondré una gravedad de 20 veces la Tierra, tenemos que hacernos fuertes rápidamente así que espero que no sea ningún problema" Goku presionó el botón y su cuerpo se sintió absolutamente pesado, Goku giro a ver si la joven tenía algún problema con la gravedad y…

"Oye, ¿Por qué no tienes ningún problema con esta gravedad?"

"Kakarotto, yo estoy acostumbrada a esta gravedad, nací en un planeta con una gravedad similar" respondió la joven que comenzó a realizar estiramientos físicos.

"¿Enserio? Genial, así podremos ser más fuertes que Vegeta en menos tiempo" dijo Goku mientras comenzaba a realizar estiramientos similares pero con mayor dificultad.

* * *

Tras varias horas de entrenamiento la gravedad había aumentado a 30G y una voz habló de la nada sorprendiendo a los dos y deteniendo su entrenamiento

"Goku te habló para decirte que tu amigos ya están acá y piensan tener un entrenamiento más fuerte que el tuyo" Dijo la voz

"¿Enserio? Me alegra oír eso Kaio-Sama" respondió Goku mirando al suelo

"K-kakarotto, ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Con quién hablas y por qué escucho voces?" pregunto Kallin un poco nerviosa ante estas 'voces'

"Así que esta es la Saiyajin que apareció tras el combate con Vegeta, yo soy Kaio-Sama" dijo la voz introduciéndose ante la joven, de repente una nueva voz habló

"Hola, ¿Puedes escucharme Goku?" preguntó la nueva voz

"¡Yamcha!" Dijo Goku "Me alegra saber que están con Kaio-Sama"

Goku explicó la situación de las pasadas semanas y la ida de Gohan, Krillin y Bulma a Namekku-sei para traer de vuelta a los guerreros que estaban en el planeta del Kaio "…y el Saiyajin Vegeta también está allá" concluyó Goku sorprendiendo a las 'voces'

"Eso no es todo, existe un grupo de personas que también desea apoderarse de las esferas y con ellos se encuentra un sujeto incluso más poderoso que Vegeta" continuo Goku, una vez más Yamcha y Kaio-Sama se sorprendieron y el ultimo habló.

"Probablemente el nombre de ese sujeto es Freeza", al decir esto el cuerpo de Kallin se tensó pero nadie noto esto.

"Eso, eso no lo sé Kaio-Sama" dijo Goku

"Goku, investigare Namekku-sei solo espera un poco"

Tras un momento de silencio desde 'el otro lado' de la comunicación Kaio-Sama advirtió a Goku que no se acercara a Freeza, él era alguien extremadamente fuerte y no quería que Goku corriera ningún peligro pero al final Goku quedó emocionado y no podía esperar a conocer a Freeza sin importar que tan fuerte era, tras un momento de conversación con Pikkoro, Goku decidió continuar con su entrenamiento.

"Muy bien, creo que tendremos que entrenar más fuerte que nunca si nos vamos a enfrentar a este Freeza, ¿Verdad Kallin?" pero Goku no obtuvo ninguna respuesta y giro para ver a la joven, su rostro era estoico como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos, solo estaba ahí como una estatua "¿Kallin?" preguntó Goku y la joven salió de su trance.

"Kakarotto" dijo la joven en un tono bajo y luego alzó la voz "Kakarotto, tenemos que entrenar ¡Ahora!" dijo con un tono fuerte y un poco mandatario y comenzó a atacar a Goku.

Y así comienza el entrenamiento de los dos que tras unos pocos minutos aumentan la gravedad a 50G y continúan combatiendo, con el transcurso del tiempo una diferencia entre los dos se fue notando, gracias a la gravedad la fuerza de Goku aumentaba pero Kallin se quedaba atrás debido a que su cuerpo no estaba diseñado para fuerza tanto por su edad como su género, ella estaba consciente de esto y su entrenamiento se enfocaba en velocidad y control de Ki, esto le ayudaba a mantenerse con la par con Goku aunque por poco tiempo. Los dos no solo luchaban entre sí, también practicaban con pesas y generaban sus propios ataques de energía para esquivarlos y mejorar sus reflejos y velocidad, para cuando sus cuerpos no podían más y no lograban ni moverse era el momento de descansar pero Kallin insistía en continuar y esta decidió usar una semilla para poder continuar. Hubo momentos de descanso que solo Goku tomó mientras que la joven meditaba para un mejor balance mental y control del Ki, Goku varias veces le recomendó a Kallin tomar un receso del entrenamiento y ella solo descanso cuando cayó fatigada tras dos días enteros de entrenamiento sin dormir. Esta rutina cambió un poco después de que ella despertó y continuaron entrenando lo mejor posible; Goku convenció a la joven para tomar una siesta mientras él hacía lo mismo, una vez que despertaran estaría un paso más cerca de llegar a Namekku-sei.

* * *

 **Y después de más de un mes subí este capítulo, honestamente ya lo tenía escrito pero nunca lo subí por varias razones, una de ella siendo preparación para un examen de admisión para universidad. En fin, con las excusas fuera del camino por fin explicaré varias cosas que no hice en ningún otro capítulo. Primero los nombres de los 3 OCs hasta ahora**

 **Kallin viene de la palabra Calabacín simplemente hice esto CALabacÍN, cambie la C por una K y voila un nombre Saiyajin…creo**

 **Zahory viene de Zanahoria, esa estuvo fácil**

 **Lattuce viene de Lechuga en inglés.**

 **Con eso dicho ahora quiero explicar los niveles de pelea de algunos personajes hasta el momento, para que tengan una idea de cómo va todo, algunos de estos son cercanos a los números oficiales**

 **Zahory - 2500**

 **Lattuce - 5800**

 **Bardock – 5000**

 **Kallin (** **herida** **) – 5400**

 **Kallin (Recuperada + Senkai) – 12000**

 **Goku (Recuperado + Senkai) – 16000**

 **Gohan – 4000**

 **Krillin – 2400**

 **Vegeta - 18000**

 **Como mensaje final quiero decir que mi ideal era subir este capítulo a comienzos de Octubre pero Metal Gear Solid V ocurrió (y lo del examen), solo espero que en el futuro no haya más incovientes. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!.**


	5. Las Fuerzas Ginyu

Gohan luchó con todas sus fuerzas, aun cuando Vegeta y Krillin cayeron, Gohan continuaba, traería devuelta a sus amigos y haría a su padre orgulloso pero era imposible, Reecome demostró ser imbatible, cualquier golpe que Gohan daba no le afectaba, un golpe a la quijada, una patada en el rostro incluso el Masenko demostró ser inefectivo ante bárbaro miembro de las fuerzas Ginyu. Así que Gohan decidió continuar hasta que su padre lo salvará, faltaba poco y su padre lo salvaría era solo cuestión de tiempo.

"Eres un niño muy resistente" dijo su oponente burlándose, era lo único que estaba haciendo, enfurecer al joven y entretenerse como si fuera un sádico, disfrutaba viendo a Gohan temblar de ira.

"No… ¡No me rendiré!" gritó Gohan mientras preparaba un puño hacia Reecome.

 _Crack_ , Gohan recibió un severo golpe al cuello y calló escupiendo sangre y quedó en el suelo inmóvil con ciertos espasmos cada plazo de tiempo, sus ojos estaban nublosos, estaba al borde de la muerte.

"¡GOHAN!" gritó Krillin, le había fallado a Goku, había dejado que su hijo muriera y no pudo hacer nada más que observar.

"El chico cayó con estilo" dijo el extraterrestre rojo, Jeice que observaba la batalla, Jeice junto a su compañero Burter se rieron histéricamente al ver al cuerpo de Gohan teniendo movimientos repentinos debido al daño en su cuello. Las risas de los dos se detuvo y todos quedaron expectantes hasta cuanto el joven viviría, un silencio cubrió el campo de batalla, esto sin embargo no duro ya que el silencio se vio interrumpido por un sonido acompañado por la aparición de una nave de forma esférica con letras que decían "CAPSULE" que descendía a una distancia de donde todos se encontraban, tanto las fuerzas Ginyu como Vegeta Observaban curiosos de quien podría ser.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Reecome

"Es… ¡Es Goku!" respondió Krillin alegremente, Vegeta por su parte ya sabía que ese era el nombre terrícola de Kakarotto _'¿Qué podría hacer ese insecto? Ni yo, el gran Vegeta fui capaz con este maniaco'_.

A varios kilómetros del campo de batalla, la nave toco tierra y una vez electrónica dijo "HEMOS LLEGADO A NAMEKKU-SEI, ABIENDO COMPUERTAS" una vez las compuertas se encontraban totalmente abiertas Goku salió de la nave y comenzó a buscar la energía de su hijo y amigo, una vez la encontró Goku voló a gran velocidad con ayuda del Kaio-ken.

Nadie alcanzó a observar la silueta de Goku llegar, cubierta por un aura roja, Goku se detuvo al lado de Gohan, observando el estado de su hijo, Goku se apresuró y se arrodillo al lado de Gohan sacando una semilla del ermitaño para salvarle la vida ante de que fuera.

"Gohan resisten un poco, aquí tengo unas semillas te ayudaran" dijo Goku mientras le daba de comer algo al joven.

Los miembros de la Fuerza Ginyu estaban sorprendidos, no solo apareció un completo desconocido de la nada pero también el niño que para estas alturas debería estar muerto por los daños recibidos ahora estaba consciente una vez más, sin fracturas ni herida alguna, "¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Jeice atónito.

"¡Papá!, llegaste papá gracias" dijo Gohan mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su padre, una vez dejaron de abrazarse Goku giro hacia Krillin lanzando otra semilla; este fue curado de igual manera que el niño.

"Gracias Goku" dijo Krillin.

"Vegeta, ten unas también" Goku le lanzó a Vegeta la última semilla que quedaba.

"No, Goku ¿Qué haces?" dijo Krillin mientras veía como Vegeta comía la semilla y sus energías regresaban.

"Mira Jeice, su poder de pelea es vergonzoso" dijo Burter en un tono de burla y su compañero comprobó el nivel de pelea de Goku y no pudo evitar reír "¿5000?, esto tiene que ser una broma".

Goku se alejó de Gohan y se dirigió hacía Reecome con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, "Goku, ten cuidado con él, nos derroto a todos" dijo su amigo, Krillin.

"No te preocupes Krillin, no será ningún problema" respondió Goku, Vegeta escuchó estas palabras y pensó en lo impensable, _'¿Será que Kakarotto es…el legendario Súper Saiyajin?'_ "No… no puede ser" dijo sorprendido.

"Tranquilo, él no lo es" dijo una voz detrás de Vegeta, esté giro perplejo, era una niña no mayor de 10 años mirando enfocada en Goku, el príncipe no pudo ignorar en notar la característica cola de un Saiyajin alrededor de la cintura de la joven.

"¡¿Y quién se supone que eres?!" preguntó no muy amablemente el príncipe

"Primero observa 'la pelea'" dijo la joven en respuesta.

Vegeta hizo lo que ella dijo y vio que Kakarotto calmadamente caminando hacia Reecome, el ultimo sonrió y comenzó a cargar un poderoso ataque pero antes que lo finalizará Goku golpeó al gigante con el codo, esto fue suficiente para dejarlo en el suelo inmóvil.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamaron todos los presentes que desconocían la nueva fuerza de Goku, los miembros restantes de las fuerzas Ginyu no podían creer que alguien como Reecome fuera derrotado tan fácilmente con alguien que su nivel de pelea no superaba ni el mínimo, Gohan y Krillin no podían creer que Goku fuera tan fuerte para acabar con ese adversario sin problema alguno, pero de todos Vegeta era el más sorprendido, para él Kakarotto era sin duda alguna el legendario Súper Saiyajin que las leyendas de su gente hablaba de generación en generación y aun así la joven detrás de él decía que no.

"Mocosa, dime ¿A qué te refieres con que Kakarotto no es el legendario Súper Saiyajin?"

"Primero, contestare tus preguntas en orden. Soy Kallin, una superviviente Saiyajin y a lo que me refiero es que entrene con Kakarotto y puedo asegurarte que él no es la leyenda del Súper Saiyajin, aún" respondió Kallin murmurando la última parte.

"¿Superviviente?, entonces ¿hay más Saiyajines que Kakarotto y yo?".

"Estoy yo ¿no?, pero sí, hay más Saiyajines-".

La conversación de los dos se detuvo cuando los dos vieron que Jeice y Burter rodearon a Goku haciendo poses extrañas mientras se introducían, de repente comenzaron a volar alrededor de Goku a gran velocidad pero él yacía estoico ante esto, no realizaba ningún movimiento, los dos soldados de Freeza se detuvieron y comenzaron a lanzar ataques de Ki hacia Goku, pero nada le ocurrió a Goku, ningún daño alguno, seguido el dúo descendió y se acercó Goku y lo comenzaron a atacar, pero otra vez esto fue fútil, Goku se defendió y mando a sus oponentes volando con el uso de su Ki.

"Increíble, Kakarotto lo hace sin ninguna dificultad" dijo el príncipe Saiyajin sorprendido.

Jeice y Burter continuaron atacando a Goku, puños, patadas, ataques de Ki, pero nada hacía efecto, Goku continuaba estoico ante el combate y parecía no esforzase poniendo en ridículo a sus enemigos.

"¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! Su nivel de pela es de 5000" gritó Jeice indignado ante los intentos fallidos.

"Es fácil, Kakarotto aprendió a subir y bajar su Ki de tal manera que logra esquivar los ataques sin que los rastreadores lo detecten" dijo a Kallin a Vegeta.

"Ya lo sé mocosa, no me tienes que decir algo que ya sé".

La pelea continuó de manera similar, tanto el alien rojo como el azul intentaron golpear a Goku de cualquier manera pero todas estas fueron fallidas, flanco izquierdo o derecho todo fue fútil.

"Ya me cansé, te demostrare quien es el más rápido del universo, Yo Burter te derrotare" dijo mientras se acercaba a Goku para luchar uno a uno

"Está bien, muéstrame lo que tienes" respondió Goku mientras observaba a su oponente

Burter se movió a una velocidad impresionante pero Goku esquivo todos sus ataques sin ninguna dificultad, Burter continuo el asalto hasta que Goku realizó un movimiento de alta velocidad, algunos hasta pensaron que desapareció y este estaba detrás de Burter, los dos lucharon brevemente pero Goku lo supero, no había duda de quién era el mejor pero Burter no le agrado esto y decidió distraer a su oponente, cargo una esfera de energía de gran potencia lo suficiente para destruir un isla del planeta, como la técnica de Reecome previamente en el combate y en vez de lanzarla a Goku la lanzó a Gohan y los demás que estaban observando el combate en tierra.

"Tienes muy mala puntería, ¿enserio esto es lo mejor de las fuerzas Ginyu?" Dijo Kallin mientras destruía la esfera de energía generada por Burter con otra hecha por ella.

' _¿Cómo? El ataque era demasiado fuerte incluso para el hijo de Kakarotto, es simplemente imposible'_ se dijo a si mismo Vegeta.

"No eres ni capaz de pelear limpio" dijo Goku con una mirada seria dispuesto a derrotar a Burter.

Goku se movió velozmente una vez más y golpeo a Burter en el flexo solar dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

"B-Burter, ¡le diré al capitán y te arrepentirás!" Balbuceo Jeice con nervios e ira y comenzó a volar hacia el horizonte

"Kakarotto, ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?, sabes que traerá refuerzos y vinimos aquí por las esferas" dijo Kallin mientras se acercaba a Goku junto a Gohan y Krillin.

Vegeta por su parte asesino tanto a Reecome como a Burter, creando una esfera de energía destruyendo completamente a Reecome y quebrándole a Burter eliminando así 3 soldados de las fuerzas Ginyu incluyendo a Guldo previamente.

"¡Vegeta! No tenías que matarlos" dijo Goku.

"Me cansé de tu bondad Kakarotto, ellos se lo tenían merecido" respondió Vegeta.

"El príncipe tiene razón Kakarotto, esto no es como las historias de torneos que me contaste, aquí es matar o morir" dijo Kallin.

Goku guardó silencio y giro hacia su hijo y amigo "Krillin, Gohan quiero que vayan y busquen las esferas".

"Pero Goku que tal si nos encontramos con Freeza o los miembros restantes de las fuerzas Ginyu"

Goku dio una pequeña sonrisa, tenía un plan "No te preocupes, puedo sentir que Freeza se encuentra lejos y solo quedan esos dos, Vegeta y yo nos encargaremos de ellos".

"Pero papá, Vegeta es un hombre malo ¿Y si te traiciona?"

"Sé que Vegeta no lo haría, ahora está trabajando con nosotros para conseguir las esferas y no se le ocurriría perder esa alianza, ¿Verdad Vegeta?"

Vegeta respondió con un gruñido sin mirar a sus 'aliados'.

"Kakarotto, ¿Qué hago yo? Debería de acompañarte" intervino Kallin.

"No sé, creo que estaría bien que acompañaras a Gohan y Krillin por si ocurre algún inconveniente".

"Espero que yo no cuente como uno" dijo una voz.

Todos giraron a ver quién fue el que hablo y allí estaba el capitán Ginyu junto a Jeice, Goku sintió su fuerza y supo que esta pelea no sería tan fácil como lo fue con Burter o Reecome, Ginyu a simple vista era extremadamente más fuerte que Reecome y él derrotó a Krillin, Gohan y Vegeta sin mucha dificultad.

"Gohan, Krillin váyanse ahora mismo" dijo Goku sin quitarle la vista a sus oponentes, él descarto la idea de enviar a Kallin, desde que sintió la energía de Ginyu supo que podría utilizar ayuda, no podía cansarse o quedar herido antes de la posible lucha contra Freeza, los riesgos eran demasiados y Goku simplemente no podía correr esos riesgos.

"Está bien papá" respondió Gohan mientras comenzaba a volar junto a Krillin en dirección a las esferas que se encontraban en la nave de Freeza.

Una vez los dos estaban en el aire Jeice se dirigió a detenerlos pero Kallin apareció enfrente de él "Tu pelea es conmigo, cabeza de trapeador", ante este comentario Jeice se enfureció "¡Mocosa insensata!" y el combate entre los dos había empezado, los dos se alejaron del lugar para que los demás pudieran luchar sin interrupción alguna.

"Vegeta, necesito tu ayuda sé que te hiciste más fuerte desde la pelea con Reecome así que podría utilizar cualquier apoyo contra este sujeto".

Vegeta dio una sonrisa de malas intenciones y se fue volando a gran velocidad "¡Vegeta!" gritó Goku.

"Parece que el príncipe Vegeta te abandono" dijo Ginyu.

"No importa, te derrotare sin su ayuda".

El rostro de Ginyu se tensó "Conque un engreído, está bien lucharé contigo como nunca he luchado".

Luchar contra ella fue una pésima idea y Jeice supo esto demasiado tarde, su técnica de combate se enfocaba en velocidad y engaño; Jeice no podía predecir cuando y donde atacaría ni menos cómo atacaría, todo inició al ellos situarse en un punto de combate, inmediatamente Kallin comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos y golpes en los que Jeice fue abrumado, al igual que Goku, ella se movía a una velocidad increíble y aunque su fuerza física no fue la misma como para noquearlo de un golpe como él lo hizo con Reecome y Burter, Kallin sabía no ser predecible y realizaba ataques sorpresas entre lo físico y el uso de Ki, Jeice no tuvo otra opción que huir en el momento apropiado.

Ahora Jeice se encontraba volando a través de las islas del planeta esquivando cada ataque que su oponente le lanzaba, aunque la estrategia estaba funcionando sin duda fallaría en cualquier momento. Él estaba esperando un ataque en el flanco izquierdo, el patrón que Kallin usaba dictaba que el ataque fuera así, pero dicho ataque nunca llegó, entonces Jeice decidió mirar atrás para ver que intentaba hacer la joven pero algo inesperado ocurrió, ella no estaba, no había nadie detrás de él, "¿Cómo?, el rastreador no detecta su energía, ¿Qué-".

Jeice recibió un golpe en su rostro haciéndole perder el equilibrio brevemente, antes de que pudiera reaccionar él recibió una ráfaga de golpes cada uno siendo igual de letal, Kallin golpeaba cada parte del cuerpo de Jeice sin piedad alguna, el alien nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna luego pasaron a ser patadas y Jeice cayó hacia una isla cercana creando una capa de polvo alrededor; esto fue diferente que antes, Goku no ataco despiadadamente y perdono a Burter y Reecome, pero Kallin era diferente, no se detuvo en ninguno momento, ella ataco frenéticamente hasta destrozar a su oponente. Una vez el polvo se fue Kallin estaba al frente de él con su brazo extendido hacia él "Es-espera por favor, no me mate-", una esfera de energía se formó en las palmas de Kallin y fue eyectada asesinando a Jeice.

Kallin miro a la distancia detectando dos poderes, uno tenue y otro acercándose, "Kakarotto lo perdono" ella suspiro y tomo asiento esperando la llegada de Goku, unos minutos después él apareció, Kallin lo observó rápidamente y sintió que algo estaba mal.

"¿Kakarotto?" pregunto.

"¿Kakarotto?, pensé que era Goku"

"…lo es, pero… nunca te molesto" el cuerpo de Kallin se puso tensó, algo le había pasado a Goku y no era nada bueno, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Goku la golpeo en el abdomen dejándola sin aire seguido agarro su cabeza tirándola hacia las aguas, cargó una esfera de energía de gran tamaño y la lanzó donde Kallin se encontraba.

'Goku' se rió malévolamente "El cuerpo de este Saiyajin es increíble, ahora, a recuperar las esferas del Dragón".

El verdadero Goku se encontraba en el cuerpo de Ginyu, en la batalla el verdadero Ginyu se hirió a si mismo e hizo una técnica que cambio los cuerpos de los dos. Ahora Goku se encontraba volando en dirección a Gohan y Krillin para ayudarlos antes que fuera muy tarde, _'¿Dónde está Kallin? No puedo sentir su Ki'._

Goku continuo volando lo mejor posible debido a la herida hecha por Ginyu, tras varios minutos llegó a la zona donde Jeice y Kallin habían luchado, el cuerpo de Jeice se encontraba pulverizado en un pequeño cráter causado por su caída, Goku buscó intensivamente la energía de Kallin sin resultado alguno pero Goku fue golpeado por la espalda y observó a Kallin furiosa, parte de su traje estaba roto y estaba derramando un poco de sangre desde su cabeza.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Kakarotto o Ginyu?"

"¡Goku, soy Goku!"

"¡Pruébalo… ¿Cuál son los nombres de tu familia?!"

"¡Gohan y Milk!"

Kallin se relajó dejándose caer mientras suspiraba en tranquilidad, miró a Goku y preguntó que ocurrió, Goku explico cómo ambos combatieron y como él tenía la ventaja, Ginyu enfurecido por esto se golpeó a sí mismo y realizo la técnica de cambio de cuerpo.

"Entiendo, ahora mismo tenemos que ayudar a los otros".

Goku asintió, Kallin ayudo a Goku como soporte y se dirigieron a la nave de Freeza para ayudar a Gohan y Krillin contra el falso Goku.


	6. La Batalla contra Ginyu!

" **Sal Shen Long y concede mi deseo"**

…

…

…

Nada ocurrió, Gohan y Krillin habían ido a la nave de Freeza para reunir las esferas del dragón, estas estaban enterradas a unos metros de la susodicha nave, gracias al radar del dragón los dos las encontraron; después de sacarlas intentaron invocar al dragón pero no funcionó debido a que debía ser llamado en su idioma natal, Nameku.

"…Nada ocurre"

"Ya me di cuenta Gohan"

"¿Entonces qué haremos?, ahora mismo mi papá y Kallin están luchando contra ese alien púrpura y tenemos que pedir nuestro deseo antes que Freeza regrese"

"Lo sé Gohan, ya me di cuenta" dijo Krillin en un tono frustrado

"¿Y si buscamos a Dende, quizás nos podrá ayudar?"

"¡Tienes razón Gohan!, él nos podrá ayudar… pero Freeza se encuentra en esa dirección, no podemos arriesgarnos, solo nos queda esperar a Goku"

Tras unos minutos ambos detectaron a Goku, se acercaba a gran velocidad

"¿Sientes eso Gohan?, ¡tu papá ya viene!"

"Tienes razón Krillin pero, ¿Dónde está Kallin?"

* * *

"¡Maldición, maldito Ginyu!"

"Kallin tranquilízate, ahora tenemos que llegar hacia donde están Krillin y Gohan"

"Lo sé Kakarotto, pero ese bastardo me causó muchos problemas"

"Ya que lo mencionas, ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?"

"Ginyu me atacó y me lanzó a las aguas, logré ocultar mi nivel de poder y me escabullí pero no fue suficiente cuando él causo la explosión, me mandó volando por múltiples islas y eso definitivamente dolió; juró que cuando lo encuentre me las pagará"

Goku se rió nerviosamente ante la actitud de Kallin "Recuerda que está en mi cuerpo"

"…Como sea"

"¿Estás herida?" preguntó Goku

"…No, nada grave, solo unas cortadas pero nada para preocuparse" respondió Kallin y continuó "¿Cómo perdiste tu cuerpo Kakarotto?"

"Bueno, Ginyu se hirió a sí mismo, extendió sus brazos y gritó 'CAMBIO', hubo una luz y me encontré en su cuerpo"

"¿Cambio?, está bien, tenemos que asegurarnos que él haga esa técnica para que recuperes tu cuerpo" concluyó Kallin.

Los dos se encontraban cruzando a través del planeta, Goku estaba perdiendo sangre y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, _'Kakarotto, resiste'_ decía Kallin internamente, la situación no mejoró cuando ambos sintieron algo terrible

"¡No!, Gohan y Krillin…"

"Kakarotto, tienes que resistir, llegaremos a tiempos ellos podrán contenerlo lo suficiente, solo resiste"

' _Maldición, Maldito Ginyu'_ maldijo Kallin mentalmente

* * *

"¡Krillin, él no es mi papá!" gritó Gohan

"Así que había otro mocoso, está bien, me encargaré de ambos" dijo Ginyu, atacó a Krillin fuertemente y se dirigió hacia Gohan

"¿Qué le hiciste a mi papá?" preguntó Gohan mientras esquivaba los golpes de Ginyu, él podía sentir el Ki que emanaba y era lo suficientemente fuerte para noquear a Gohan de un solo golpe

"Hicimos…un cambio" dijo Ginyu

El combate continuo de igual manera, Gohan en la defensiva esperando que Ginyu bajara la guardia en cualquier momento, Gohan aprovecho la oportunidad y golpeo múltiples veces a Ginyu finalizando la ráfaga de golpes con "MASENKO", esto envió a volar a Ginyu varios metros en el aire

"No está mal niño, no está nada mal" dijo Ginyu de manera arrogante mientras se preparaba para golpear a Gohan, pero algo ocurrió mientras atacaba a Gohan, sus movimientos se hacían más lentos, Gohan esquivaba con menos preocupación y su Ki se reducía lentamente

' _Se está haciendo más débil'_ pensó Gohan

Ginyu lanzó un ataque de energía a Gohan "¡¿Por qué?! Me he hecho más débil en este cuerpo, ¿Por qué?"

De repente, Ginyu fue golpeado y velozmente cayó al suelo

"La respuesta es fácil, no eres compatible" dijo Kallin que había golpeado a Ginyu por sorpresa

"¡Kallin!, ¿Dónde está mi papá?" preguntó Gohan

"Esta allá" mientras sellaba a un malherido Ginyu que respiraba pesadamente, pero no era Ginyu, era Goku, para Gohan esto fue una sorpresa inesperada "¿P-papá?"

"Así es Gohan, soy yo, ese de allá es Ginyu, robo mi cuerpo así que no te resistas y derrótalo"

"Pero tu cuerpo quedara malherido"

"No te preocupes hijo, confió en ti" finalizó Goku asegurándose que su hijo tuviera la confianza de pelear contra Ginyu

Por otro lado, Ginyu se alzó a los aires de malhumor "Maldita mocosa, ¡¿Por qué simplemente no te moriste antes?!" y la batalla entre los dos comenzó, Kallin inicialmente se encontró a la defensiva esperando la participación de Gohan, cuando él llegó los dos se turnaron para golpear a Ginyu

"Déjamelo a mi niño, tengo asuntos que resolver con Ginyu" dijo Kallin a Gohan y prosiguió con la paliza galáctica del año, la camisa estaba hecha añicos y el rostro estaba ensangrentado y cubierto de raspones por todo el cuerpo, tras varias rondas de golpes consecutivos Kallin lanzó a Ginyu marcando una gran distancia entre los dos

"Ven mocosa, ¿es todo lo que tienes?" dijo Ginyu insultando a Kallin, él había tomado la decisión de cambiar cuerpos con una niña, la idea no lo emocionaba para nada pero era mejor que perder, era todo o nada en este momento

"¡Kallin ten cuidado!" gritó Goku pero ella no pudo oírlo, afortunadamente Goku encontró las fuerzas para volar entre medio de los dos y así recuperar su cuerpo

"¿Tú otra vez?, está bien, sacaré todo mi potencia en este cuerpo" dijo Ginyu mientras liberaba toda su energía

"Cuidado Kallin, aunque este herido sigue siendo más fuerte que tú, usaste mucha energía golpeando-" dijo Goku que se veía limitado por los daños recibidos por la paliza que recibió

"Lo sé Kakarotto, pero no quiero que Gohan se entrometa, Ginyu podrá aprovechar esto y cambiar de cuerpos, eso sería problemático, tendré que valerme de mi velocidad"

"Haz lo que debas hacer" respondió Goku perdiendo la poca energía que tenía y comenzó a descender hacia los suelos pero Gohan lo atrapo en el aire y lo dejo en el suelo cuidadosamente

"Gracias Gohan, ahora quiero que no intervengas en la pelea"

"pero papá…" Gohan guardó silencio marcando obediencia en la situación

El combate entre los dos comenzó y Ginyu demostró ser mucho más fuerte que antes, su velocidad y fuerza habían aumentado más que momentos atrás, la razón era porque no podía controlar el cuerpo de Goku, pero con su propio cuerpo él tendría el control completo. Kallin no podía dejar de estar a la defensiva, un movimiento en falso y Ginyu tendría la ventaja total, golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada Kallin esquivaba cada uno, pero Ginyu no paraba, él aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de sus ataques

"Deja de moverte mocosa"

Kallin perdió el balance y Ginyu comenzó el ataque, rápidos golpes iban hacía ella, parecía que no habría forma de detener a Ginyu, parecía que Kallin estaba a su merced

"¡Papá!, tenemos que ayudarla" dijo Gohan a su padre que guardo silencio solemne a la situación

"Yo seré quien acabe con Ginyu" dijo Vegeta mientras golpeaba fuertemente a Ginyu

"Maldición, también Vegeta" maldijo Ginyu silenciosamente

"Sal de aquí niña o te verás atrapada en el combate" dijo Vegeta a Kallin de manera arrogante, ella por su parte decidió escuchar al príncipe y descendió a tierra

Vegeta aprovecho que Ginyu había desperdiciado mucha energía para poder golpear a Kallin, Vegeta realizó múltiples series de golpes hacía Ginyu sin dejarlo respirar, Ginyu era como un juguete de trapo siendo lanzado a todas las direcciones sin piedad, Vegeta sin duda disfrutaba acabar con las fuerzas Ginyu incluso si él no fue quien acabo con Jeice

"Kakarotto, el príncipe no sabe sobre la técnica" dijo Kallin quien se encontraba al lado de padre e hijo

"¿Cuál técnica?" preguntó Gohan

"La técnica para cambiar de cuerpos, así fue como él tuvo mi cuerpo, ahora si cambia con Vegeta, aunque no tenga el control del cuerpo, tendrá más fuerzas" concluyó Goku

Ginyu logró marcar cierta distancia para poder crear su técnica y Vegeta se dirigió a toda velocidad para continuar atacando a Ginyu

"No, Vegeta es una trampa" gritó Goku

Kallin vio una rana que casualmente estaba cerca de ellos, era perfecto si Ginyu cambiaba con una rana no habría forma que recupere fuerzas así que Kallin lanzó la rana, tras varios segundos de suspenso el cuerpo de Ginyu comenzó a saltar como una rana

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Vegeta

"Príncipe, Ginyu planeaba cambiar cuerpos contigo pero lancé un rana para evitarlo y parece que funciono" respondió Kallin

"¿Pero dónde está la rana?" preguntó Gohan, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta, la rana quien debería ser Ginyu se esfumo

A continuación Vegeta ofreció llevar a Goku a la máquina de curación en la nave de Freeza, aunque Krillin y Gohan estaban escépticos, Goku y Kallin decidieron confiar en Vegeta, se llevaron a Goku y lo pusieron en la máquina, Vegeta le menciono a los demás sobre ponerse armaduras de los soldados de Freeza, una vez más ni Krillin o Gohan les llamó la atención la idea, pero Kallin estaba más que contenta, poder volver una armadura era algo que ella estaba anhelando desde varias semanas atrás. Una vez los tres se cambiaron, los dos terrícolas se ofrecieron para cuidar las esferas del dragón que se encontraban afuera de la nave, mientras tanto Kallin y Vegeta se quedaron en la nave, los dos se encontraban en la enfermería junto al tanque de rejuvenecimiento mientras Goku se curaba.

"Dime niña, ¿Quiénes son tus padres?" preguntó Vegeta

"Son Lattuce y Zahory, señor"

"¿Qué clase eran?"

"Son de segunda clase, señor"

"¿Dónde están?"

"Mi mamá murió hace dos años y mi papá esta en el planeta Kuso"

"¿Qué hacías en la tierra?"

"Mi papá me dijo que me dirigiera allí, en búsqueda de Kakarotto"

"¿Por qué?"

"…"

"No preguntare otra vez, ¿Por qué tu padre te pidió ir por Kakarotto?"

"…No lo sé"

' _¿No lo sabe?, ¿qué clase de estupideces me está contando?_ Pensó Vegeta y prosiguió"Dime, ¿harías lo que sea para asesinar a Freeza?"

"Sí"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque destruyó nuestro planeta y asesino nuestra especie"

"Así que sabes la verdad, ¿Cómo?"

"Mi padre me lo contó, el escapó del planeta antes de que fuera destruido"

"Así que es un cobarde, esperaba más de ti"

"¡Él no es un cobarde!"

Vegeta ignoró el comentario de Kallin y continuó "Como sea, solo espero que tu no lo seas, necesitamos todo lo que podamos para matar a esa lagartija espacial"

"¿Por qué lo dices?, estamos tu y yo además, cuando Kakarotto se cure será capaz de enfrentarse a él"

"Así que también conoces el Zenkai" Vegeta tenía que darle un poco de crédito a la niña, quizá si lograse moldearla lo suficiente haría de ella la sirviente perfecta, hasta ahora había mostrado suficiente lealtad y respeto ante él, como príncipe algo que ya nadie hacía.

"Así es"

"No estás nada mal niña, espero que no me decepciones eres la última Saiyajin mujer de nuestra raza así que debes mostrar el orgullo Saiyajin, no debes ser débil como Kakarotto o su hijo… descansare un momento, asegúrate que esos dos no utilicen las esferas y me quiten mi deseo de inmortalidad" Terminó Vegeta y busco un lugar para poder descansar dejando a Kallin sola en la habitación

"Si señor" _'¿Inmortalidad? ¿Ese es el deseo del príncipe? Es un deseo cobarde, vaya ironía'_

Kallin salió de la nave en búsqueda de Krillin y Gohan, lo interesante es que no estaban en su posición, estaban varios kilómetros más lejos, esto era más que interesante, Kallin voló hacia esa dirección y allí estaba Gohan solo junto a las siete esferas del dragón

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Kallin

"K-K-Kallin…yo eh, estaba…jugando"

"¿Jugando?, no me mientas, ibas a usar las esferas así que las alejaste para que el príncipe Vegeta no se diera cuenta"

' _Vaya que perspicaz'_ dijo Gohan mentalmente "Bueno, sí, pensábamos revivir a nuestros amigos para ayudarnos en la lucha contra Freeza, por favor no le digas nada a Vegeta"

"¿Quién dijo que diría algo al príncipe?"

"Pensé que… ¿Entonces nos ayudaras?"

"…Sí" Concluyó Kallin

Las intenciones de Kallin eran poco claras, ella deseaba vengarse de Freeza por lo ocurrido hace dos décadas pero no estaba de acuerdo con la estrategia de Vegeta, ella deseaba pelear justamente con Freeza y veía los ideales de Vegeta como poco prácticos y cobardes para la raza de los Saiyajin, lo que acababa de hacer se consideraría traición por parte de Vegeta y si el planeta y la raza aún existiera ella sería ejecutada, nadie está a la contraria de la familia real.

* * *

Vegeta despertó repentinamente, sintió una energía vital que le llamó la atención inmediatamente, ' _¿Será Freeza?'_ , no era Freeza pero era algo más, rápidamente él se dirigió a la ventana más cercana que había, el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, las esferas del dragón, esto era inaceptable, ellos utilizarían su deseo y Vegeta no sería inmortal, solo habría una forma de detenerlos aunque se quedará sin aliados para derrotar a Freeza, Vegeta sería inmortal. Él salió de la nave y allí estaba, el dragón era inmenso y estaba a varios kilómetros, ¿Kallin lo traiciono?, _'Prefirió darle la espalda a su príncipe, tenía expectativas sobre ella pero su traición no la perdonaré'_ Vegeta se dijo a sí mismo; mientras se acercaba al lugar pudo sentir la energía de Freeza, _'Maldición, Freeza se acerca, tengo que pedir mi deseo de inmediato'_ una vez él llegó allí estaban el terrícola, el hijo de Goku y Kallin junto a un Namekusei-jin, así es como invocaron al dragón, con la ayuda del alien.

"Ahora, has que Pikkoro venga a Namekusei" le dijo Gohan al alien, este tradujo lo dicho y paso el mensaje al dragón, los ojos del dragón Porunga se iluminaron por un momento significando que el deseo se había cumplido.

"¿Dónde está Pikkoro?" preguntó Gohan

"Perdón, no me dijeron que lo trajera aquí y no pensé que el dragón…" Dende se detuvo cuando vio Vegeta detrás de ellos

Todos giraron con sorpresa e incluso horror al ver a Vegeta de muy malhumor

"¿Pensaban que no me daría cuenta?, Basuras, insolentes, traidores, ¡Ustedes me harán inmortal!" gritó Vegeta sujetando furiosamente mientras se acercaba "¡Lo planearon todo escorias terrícolas!…y tu mocosa infeliz, ¡no pienses que te perdonare, nadie me traiciona!"

' _Rayos, está totalmente furioso, si se hace inmortal me pateara el trasero de aquí a la tierra'_ pensó Kallin, esto no le hacía la más mínima gracia

Vegeta cogió a Dende del cuello, hubo una pausa, la tensión era muy grande, Vegeta planeaba matar a Dende y consecutivamente a los demás, Gohan pensó en la posibles soluciones ante este problema, Kallin estaba lista para luchar contra Vegeta pero Krillin fue el que habló

"…Has lo que dice Dende"

Tanto Gohan como Dende estaban sorprendidos con lo que dijo Krillin pero en perspectiva era la mejor solución, por otro lado Kallin sabía que si el deseo se cumplía Vegeta se desquitaría de una manera extremadamente dolorosa contra ella. Vegeta soltó a Dende y este comenzó a decir palabras en Nameku antes que el finalizará el dragón desapareció y las esferas se convirtieron en piedra.

"¡¿Qué ocurrió, soy inmortal?!" preguntó Vegeta de manera sobresaltada

"No, significa que el gran patriarca ha muerto" respondió Dende llorando, significaba que él estaba solo, el ultimo Namekusei-jin. Krillin y Gohan estaban impactados, el gran patriarca había muerto, alguien que les ayudo de muchas formas y Vegeta estaba más que furioso, ahora la inmortalidad era imposible y nunca podría asesinar a Freeza, pero si a ellos cuatro, él se aseguraría de matarlos antes de que…

"Espero que estén preparados para morir"

"F-F-Freeza" tartamudeo Krillin

Todos giraron con rostros cubiertos de horror absoluto, nadie lo vino ver, nadie esperaba su llegada. Ahora no había escapatoria, todos tendrían que pelear hasta que Pikkoro y Goku llegarán y esperar poder derrotar al tirano espacial, la verdadera batalla había comenzado.


	7. La Batalla contra Freeza!

"Kakarotto necesita ayuda" dijo Kallin volando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Goku, él estaba preparando la Genki-Dama para acabar con Freeza

"Kallin esp-"dijo Gohan siendo interrumpido por Pikkoro

"No vayas Gohan, quédate acá…yo iré"

"pero…señor Pik-"Gohan fue interrumpido una vez más

"Sin peros, te quedas acá" concluyó Pikkoro dirigiéndose a ayudar a Kallin y Goku contra Freeza. Goku necesitaría todo el tiempo posible para poder preparar su técnica definitiva, esta vez tomaría más tiempo debido a que Nameku-sei no tenía la suficiente vida para proporcionar energía y Freeza, en su última forma no sería tan amable como lo había sido hasta el momento, no después de todo lo ocurrió.

* * *

Pocas horas atrás, Freeza estaba decidido a matarlos a todos por quitarle su oportunidad de ser inmortal, pero lo haría a su estilo, lentamente y dolorosamente, él pensaba en destruir sus espíritus y sus esperanzas de vida, verlos suplicar para que sean perdonados, Freeza sonreía ante el mero pensamiento de ver a Vegeta rogando y disculpándose.

Cuando Freeza encontró al príncipe y los demás, Vegeta fue el que tomo la iniciativa de atacar, él se hizo claro de que pelearía con Freeza sólo, ambos lucharon de manera muy igualada por la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Es posible que el príncipe sea capaz con Freeza" dijo Kallin, aunque algo no estaba bien para ella

"Pero… no tiene sentido, no puede ser que alguien tan temible como Freeza pueda perder tan fácilmente" dijo Gohan y no se equivocaba, Freeza escondía algo.

Nadie de los espectadores se veía muy emocionado para escoger bandos, si Vegeta ganaba lo más posible es que buscaría venganza por no poder ser inmortal y Freeza sería el mismo motivo, ninguna diferencia. Gohan y Krillin no confiaban lo suficiente en Vegeta, no después de los problemas que les trajo en la Tierra; Dende por su lado destetaba a Vegeta, él fue de los que asesino a su gente para conseguir las esferas y él jamás perdonaría tal cosa; Por último Kallin estaba en conflicto, Vegeta era su príncipe aunque solo fuera un título, ella se sentía obligada a seguir las antiguas tradiciones de su pueblo pero a veces pensaba que no tenía sentido, no valía la pena, Vegeta la podría traicionar como lo hizo con Nappa.

Los dos guerreros se detuvieron temporalmente, ambos expulsaban gran cantidad de energía que destruía poco a poco el entorno y prosiguieron con la pelea, el combate parecía no llegar a ningún lugar, los dos combatían continuamente sin realizar un ataque sobresaliente en el oponente, tras varios minutos Freeza habló

"Vaya Vegeta, me sorprende que seas capaz de sostener un combate contra mí"

Vegeta no le agradó el comentario y dijo "Freeza, déjate de juegos y muestra tu verdadero poder, sé que puedes cambiar de formas al igual que Zarbon"

Freeza se rió frívolamente, "Está bien, cambiare de forma pero déjame decirte esto Vegeta, te arrepentirás de haberme permitido hacer esto"

Tras pocos minutos Freeza cambio de forma, la energía que emanaba era sorprendente "Para que sepan que tan fuerte me he hecho, les diré que en mi anterior forma mi poder de pelea era de 530.000, ahora en esta forma es más de un millón". Los espectadores por su lado no podían creer lo que escuchaban, el aumento de poder demasiado, ninguno de los tres había sentido tal poder en sus vidas y ahora deberían prepararse para lo peor.

"¡Es imposible!" dijo Vegeta

"¿Quieres comprobarlo, oh gran príncipe de nada?"

En pocos segundos Vegeta había sido derrotado, aunque él no sufrió mucho daño quedó noqueado, por otro lado los demás no podía evitar notar la velocidad y fuerza de Freeza, era incomparable a su antigua forma. También obtuvo una ventaja física al aumentar de tamaño y musculatura, pero su actitud se volvió más confiada por lo que bajaría su guardia y esto podría utilizarse a favor.

"Gohan, Krillin necesito su ayuda" dijo Kallin consiguiendo la atención de los dos peleadores "Necesito que distraigan a Freeza, atáquenlo a distancia mientras me acerco para golpearlo"

"¿Estas segura?" preguntó Krillin

"…Es lo único que tenemos" respondió Kallin mientras se dirigía hacia Freeza

Gohan y Krillin lanzaron múltiples ataques de energía tomando por sorpresa a Freeza, ninguno de los sabía si le estaba causando suficiente daño, rápidamente Freeza se vio envuelto en una gran nube de humo, en ese momento ambos detuvieron su ataque para ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento, Kallin no se veía por ningún lugar; cuando la nube se dispersó Freeza estaba allí sin rasguño alguno pero observando a los dos con una mirada de ira absoluta y se lanzó para atacar.

En ese momento Kallin intervino golpeando a Freeza en la parte baja de su torso tomándolo por sorpresa, Freeza perdió el equilibrio dejándose abierto a cualquier ataque, Kallin aprovecho esto y lanzó una ráfaga de golpes a través de su cuerpo, el torso, el rostro, simplemente no se detuvo asegurándose que Freeza no la tomara por sorpresa. Tanto Krillin como Gohan estaban atónitos ante la demostración de fuerza de ella, sin duda era más fuerte que Vegeta pero la pregunta era si era capaz con Freeza.

Freeza encontró su momento de contraataque, utilizó su cola para agarrar el tobillo de Kallin lanzándola a la isla más cercana, Freeza cargó un rayo de gran energía pero antes de lanzarlo Gohan golpeo a Freeza repitiendo el mismo proceso que Kallin realizo, ella se levantó rápidamente y fue a ayudar a Gohan, ambos atacaban simultáneamente a Freeza y lentamente obtenían la ventaja en combate pero de la nada Freeza habló

"Me cansé de jugar con ustedes mocosos"

Con eso Freeza golpeo fuertemente a Gohan alejándolo lo suficiente para que solo quedara Kallin y él

"¿Quién eres niña?"

"Mi nombre es Kallin y soy la Saiyajin que vino a destruirte"

Freeza se rio, el comentario fue demasiado para él, le recordó cuando destruyo el planeta y ese Saiyajin que pensaba en asesinarlo, ' _La historia tiende a repetirse'_ y Freeza empezó a pensar como matar a la niña, por su insolencia, por evitar que él fuera inmortal y por pensar que lo derrotaría, ahí fue cuando Freeza vio la cola de Kallin, si él arrancaba la cola eso destrozaría su orgullo, dañaría todo lo que la hacía ser parte de esa condenada raza de simios.

Lo primero que hizo fue golpear sin miseria o piedad a la joven, golpe tras golpe Freeza lo disfrutaba más, pero noto que ella no gritaba, no lloraba, nada, como si aceptara ser golpeada, actuaba de manera temerosa y eso enojo a Freeza más que antes. Tras lanzarla a tierra firme Freeza la pisoteo varias veces y luego cogió su preciada cola y jalo fuertemente arrancándola, pero Kallin seguía sin reacción alguna, esto fue el límite, Freeza la cogió del cabello para observar su rostro, pudo ver que estaba cubierta en sangre y parte de la armadura estaba daña pero su rostro seguía fuerte sin importar el dolor ella miro firmemente a Freeza

"Dime maldita mocosa, ¿crees que puedes desafiarme?"

"Jajaja…"

"¡¿Por qué te ríes?!"

"Porque sé que puedo matarte"

Y Freeza golpeo a Kallin, en el rostro, en el estómago, la golpeo incesablemente, ese fue su límite, Freeza la mataría antes de que el día acabara sin importar lo que el hiciera. _¿Cómo se atreve un simio a insultarme de tal manera?_

Tras varios golpes decidió parar, Freeza recordó que no podía matarla aún, no sin antes destrozarla psicológicamente, Freeza quería verla suplicar y rogar por su vida, sí, así debería de ser. Freeza tiro a un lado y miro a sus oponentes, el niño, Vegeta y el calvo, Freeza miro detenidamente a quien mataría. Y eligió al humano, al igual que Kallin él se encargaría de destrozarlos lentamente, entonces Freeza se lanzó rápidamente hacía Krillin enterrándole un cuerno en el torso.

Gohan estaban en shock, viendo a su amigo siendo apuñalado incesablemente, tras un momento Krillin lanzó a Krillin a las aguas del planeta, pero Gohan había liberado toda su ira. Ver a Kallin siendo golpeada sin piedad y ver a Krillin morir fue más que suficiente para él. Atacó a Freeza con todo lo que tenía.

La fuerza que Gohan emano con ese ataque sorprendió a Vegeta, había superado a Kallin, Vegeta se estaba quedando atrás y eso no le agradaba.

"MASENKO" gritó Gohan finalizando su ataque de ira pero su ataque no fue suficiente, Freeza solo tenía raspones y perdía un poco de sangre, el ataque no fue suficiente. Freeza decidió matar al niño, nada de arruinar su orgullo, solo quería matarlo. Una vez tenía a Gohan en el suelo Freeza estaba a punto de matarlo pero notó algo, un ataque que de inmediato intento esquivar.

Era Krillin que había lanzado un ataque que cortó la cola de Freeza, pero era imposible, el humano estaba muerto, sin pensarlo dos veces Freeza persiguió a Krillin para matarlo…otra vez.

Gohan estaba más que sorprendido, podía jurar que la energía vital de Krillin había desaparecido, fue entonces que vio a Dende, este se acercó a Gohan y lo curó

"Muchas gracias Dende"

Dende sonrió "De nada Gohan, ¿dónde está Kallin?, quiero curarla"

Gohan empezó a buscar la energía de Kallin, tras unos momentos la encontró y se dirigió a su locación junto a Dende, una vez llegaron la el estado de Kallin era peor del que ellos pensaban, lo único que indicaba que ella seguía viva era por su energía pero su estado físico era difícil de ver, a simple vista había huesos rotos, su rostro estaba cubierto de inflamaciones, morados, raspones y sangre; inconscientemente ella tenía espasmos musculares, era algo que asustaba a Gohan, ver a alguien sufriendo de tal manera, era mucho para él y momentos como ese él deseaba estar en la tierra con su familia como los viejos tiempos, antes de que todo esto empezara. Dende había terminado de curar a Kallin que se veía mejor que nunca.

"…Tuve una pesadilla, había una luz dorada totalmente brillante que cubría todo el cielo y luego…me cubría"

Tanto Dende como Gohan la miraron extrañados pero decidieron ignorar lo que ella dijo cuando vieron que Krillin había vuelto.

"¡Krillin!, estas bien" dijo Gohan alegremente

"Sí, gracias a Dende, veo que ustedes dos también están bien"

Krillin, Gohan, Kallin y Vegeta se reunieron en el cielo; Vegeta habló de atacar Freeza simultáneamente con ataques de energía. Freeza había vuelto y todos cuatro atacaron al mismo tiempo pero el ataque no tuvo efecto alguno, antes de que Freeza volviera a atacar, Pikkoro apareció.

* * *

Todos se abstuvieron a pelear, tras la llegada de Pikkoro él y Freeza lucharon solos, sin interrupción. Ella estaba sorprendida al ver a alguien tan fuerte como Freeza, lo raro era que él estaba muerto hasta hace poco así que el hecho de que Pikkoro se haya hecho tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo era algo incomprensible para Kallin. Al igual que la batalla con Vegeta, tanto el Namekusei-jin y Freeza luchaban parejos, Kallin notó que Gohan estaba tenso la mayoría del tiempo, aunque él estaba contento de que Pikkoro haya regresado, Gohan estaba preocupado de que él volviera a morir, después de ver la fuerza de Freeza, Gohan no podía evitar preocuparse por su mentor.

"Oye…no te preocupes, él estará bien" habló Kallin buscando calmar a Gohan de su preocupación

"…Eso espero"

* * *

La lucha entre Pikkoro y Freeza continuo, los dos mantenían un patrón de combate similar. Ninguno de los dos lograba generar algún daño relevante en el oponente, hasta que Freeza logró llegar a su tercera forma, de ahí en adelante la situación se complicó para Pikkoro, por qué o el cómo Freeza llegó a esa forma había perdido su significado, ahora Pikkoro estaba en desventaja y se notaba con cada minuto.

"El Namekusei-jin no resistirá por mucho" dijo Vegeta, su voz sonaba tensa y sudaba continuamente, él jamás esperaba que Freeza fuera tan fuerte. Si existiera una forma de estimar su nivel de pelea sería de 4 millones o superior, este pensamiento perturbaba a Vegeta, las esperanzas de sobrevivir se reducían.

"¡Señor Pikkoro!" Gohan se lanzó a Freeza al ver a su mentor en el suelo

"¡Gohan no!" gritó Krillin tratando de detenerlo, pero era muy tarde, Gohan atacó a Freeza con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo bizarro no fue ver a Gohan atacar a Freeza como si fuera un Kamikaze a punto de morir en el intento, no, lo más bizarro fue ver como Gohan le hacía daño a Freeza, cada golpe que daba el joven era eficiente incluso para el estado en que Freeza estaba.

"I-Imposible…" murmuro Kallin

"¿Qué demonios es ese mocoso?" dijo Vegeta indignado

"Dende, ve por Pikkoro" habló Krillin; el pequeño Namekusei-jin obedeció

"Iré a ayudar a Gohan" dijo Kallin que desapareció instantemente dejando solo a Krillin y Vegeta en el sitio.

En ese momento Vegeta lo supo, el Zenkai, la energía que recibe cada Saiyajin tras ser herido severamente. Todos los ellos lo habían experimentado. Gohan y Vegeta en la pelea contra las Fuerzas Ginyu y Kallin contra la segunda forma de Freeza; la razón de la porque Gohan podía generar ese daño en Freeza fue porque estuvo al borde de la muerte cuando luchó contra Reecome; Goku obtendría un Zenkai porque su cuerpo fue malherido por Kallin cuando Ginyu lo controlaba, entonces la idea perfecta llegó a la mente del príncipe, recibir un daño que lo podría al margen de la muerte y utilizar a Dende para curarse, su poder se multiplicaría, él se volvería un Súper Saiyajin y por fin podría asesinar a Freeza.

"¡Oye, tu!" gritó Vegeta mientras cogía a Krillin del cuello "Nosotros los Saiyajines nos hacemos más fuertes al recibir daños que nos hagan agonizar, atácame".

* * *

"¿Gohan estas bien?"

"…Sí"

Kallin logró salvar a Gohan de un ataque de Freeza y los dos se dirigieron junto a Pikkoro a un lugar seguro, Freeza emanaba demasiada fuerza y los tres decidieron esconderse y asegurarse de que Pikkoro estuviera bien.

"Maldición, tendremos que trabajar en conjunto para acabar con Freeza" dijo Kallin con frustración

"N-no, no será suficiente, es demasiado fuerte, no podemos luchar así de fácil, d-debemos preparar una estrategia; si tan solo pudiera moverme…" respondió Pikkoro

"No se preocupe señor Pikkoro, Dende está cerca y lo ayudara" dijo Gohan con entusiasmo

…

En ese momento los tres vieron como Krillin atacaba a Vegeta en la distancia, el daño que recibió Vegeta fue letal y perdía sangre rápidamente.

"¡¿Krillin, por qué?!" preguntó Gohan sorprendido por las acciones de su amigo

"¡Se ha enloquecido!, ¡Nuestro enemigo es Freeza, no el príncipe!" dijo Kallin enfurecida e indignada.

En ese momento llegó Dende y curó a Pikkoro, luego llegó Krillin.

"¡Tú!, ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!" demandó Kallin

"Te responderé, pero necesito que Dende cure a Vegeta" Krillin volteo a mirar al Namekusei-jin "Dende, sé porque no quieres curar a Vegeta, sé que mató a muchos de los tuyos pero ahora necesitamos su ayuda, Pikkoro y Kallin tienen la fuerza necesaria para detenerlo si es necesario"

Hubo una pausa, Dende pensó las opciones y alternativas pero al final decidió curar a Vegeta y se dirigió donde se encontraba; fue entonces que Freeza había acabado de transformarse, su momento de paz había acabado, Vegeta apareció, curado y con más fuerza que antes, todos los 5 guerreros se encontraban de frente a la verdadera forma de Freeza. 3 Saiyajines, 1 terrícola y 1 Namekusei-jin, la alianza de razas contra el tirano espacial.

Freeza yacía ahí, sin movimiento alguno, la tensión aumentaba en el ambiente, nadie esperaría lo que Freeza estaba a punto de hacer.

 **BOOM**

Hubo una explosión detrás de todos, cuando los guerreros giraron al observar, Dende estaba muerto.

"No puede ser, el solo era un niño, Freeza vio que nos curaba y por eso decidió matarlo… ¡e-es un monstruo!" dijo Pikkoro.

Freeza dio una risa apagada "Espero que todos ustedes estén listos para morir" y despareció.

"¿D-Dónde está?" preguntó Krillin

"Detrás suyo, imbéciles" grito Vegeta que se encontraba en el cielo

Freeza lanzó un rayo que se dirigía a un objetivo pero ni Krillin o Pikkoro lo vieron venir, la velocidad del ataque era más allá de sus expectativas, el ataque iba dirigido a un Saiyajin.

"¡Gohan, no!" gritó Kallin

"Al suelo mocoso" dijo Vegeta mientras golpeaba a Gohan sacándolo del camino de la explosión y por ende, salvándole la vida.

"G-Gracias…Vegeta" dijo Gohan tímidamente.

"Esto no lo hice por ti niño, esto fue una demostración-"Vegeta comenzó a caminar en dirección a Freeza "Una demostración de lo que me he convertido, ahora he alcanzado el poder de un Súper Saiyajin"

Tanto Freeza como Kallin fruncieron el ceño, cada uno por su propio motivo. Freeza no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la leyenda que tanto temía se había vuelto realidad, pero Kallin tenía sus dudas, algo no cuadraba, ella no estaba tan segura de que Vegeta haya alcanzado el legendario estado del Súper Saiyajin a través de un atajo, el Zenkai, y si fuera posible, entonces todos los Saiyajin hubieran sido legendarios inclusive ella. _'Vegeta no puede ser el legendario Súper Saiyajin_ '.

Vegeta empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de energía, era similar a la de Freeza, como si se estuviera transformando, los demás se alejaron.

"Dejemos que Vegeta se encargué, si necesita algo lo ayudaremos" dijo Krillin, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

La batalla entre los dos había iniciado, Vegeta comenzó con ataques rápidos y parecía tener la ventaja, la cual perdió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Freeza comenzó a magullar a Vegeta sin piedad, con ataques de energía, golpes o cualquier medio que el planeta le daba a Freeza para atacar a Vegeta. Con cada golpe el príncipe perdía el orgullo que tanto sentía momentos atrás, todo parecía surreal, él estaba seguro de haber alcanzado el estado de las leyendas, pero todo había acabado para él, su planeta destruido, su raza destruida, su oportunidad de venganza destruida y su orgullo destruido, Vegeta empezó a llorar.

"¿Estas…estas llorando?" Freeza rió incesablemente, sin duda tras tantos problemas que él tuvo, esto era sin duda uno de los momentos más felices en la vida de Freeza, quizá él no sería inmortal pero tras dos décadas por fin podría fin a la raza que tanto odiaba. Ahora tan solo necesitaría…

"¡Papá!"

"¡Goku!"

"Son"

"K-Kakarotto"

Freeza giro al escuchar las voces de los demás, hay se encontraba un hombre adulto con un Gi naranja.

' _Se parece a alguien pero…'_

"Tú, ¿Quién eres?" preguntó Freeza

"¿Yo?" respondió Goku "Yo soy él que te derrotara"

Vegeta se unió a la conversación "Él es tu perdición Freeza, quizá yo no haya podido derrotarte pero Kakarotto lo hará porque él tiene el-". Vegeta fue interrumpido abruptamente, Freeza lanzó un láser que perforo su pecho y Vegeta cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre.

"Me cansé de ti Vegeta, ahora estoy interesado en este…'Kakarotto', Dime, ¿te he visto antes? "

Goku ignoro la pregunta de Freeza y se enfocó en Vegeta que perdía sangre.

"….Ka-Kakarotto, escúchame…Él…Freeza, él asesino a nuestra g-gente, destruyó…nuestro planeta. Kakarotto por…favor venga a los…Saiyajines" dijo Vegeta en lágrimas dando su último aliento y muriendo en el acto.

Hubo un silencio en el ambiente, Vegeta había muerto y sus últimas palabras yacían en cada uno de los presentes, en cierta forma cada uno sitio compasión por su antiguo enemigo, él se veía impulsado por venganza y orgullo, algo que había perdido en ese momento, Goku se acercó al cadáver de Vegeta y le dio un corto entierro, una vez finalizo miro directamente a Freeza y habló.

"Freeza, soy Son Goku, el Saiyajin de la tierra y yo te derrotaré, vengaré las vidas de los Namekusei-jin, de los Saiyajin y de todas las personas inocentes que has asesinado".

Y el combate final había iniciado, Goku era el único que podía enfrentarse a Freeza, nadie más podía hacerle frente por falta de energía o por sus heridas, además, con Dende muerto cualquier protección o ayudar externa se había acabado, los demás veían como Goku se desenvolvía contra Freeza, desafortunadamente Goku no tenía una ventaja clara, Freeza luchaba de manera sucia y tramposa intentado ahogar a Goku, lanzándolo a la lava, lanzándole peñascos o asfixiándolo con su cola. En cada momento Goku perdía fuerza pero Freeza seguía impune, las opciones se le acababan a Goku, ya había intentado con el Kaioken multiplicado 20 veces, el Kamehameha, el Taiyoken y otras técnicas que simplemente mostraron no ser útiles contra el tirano, así que Goku decidió recurrir por aquella técnica que solo podía usar en momentos de necesidad

La Genki-dama

Goku alzó las manos para conseguir energía del planeta, pero no había nada, los seres vivos del planeta eran muy pocos así que él necesitaría más, ahora iba utilizar la energía de la Galaxia. Freeza no se daba cuenta de lo ocurrido, se veía desconcertado al ver que el Saiyajin dejó de luchar y decidió alzar las manos, pero su paciencia se acabó, Freeza iba a matar a otro Saiyajin en ese instante.

"Kakarotto necesita ayuda" dijo Kallin y voló hacía los dos para defender a Goku

"Kallin esp-"dijo Gohan siendo interrumpido por Pikkoro

"No vayas Gohan, quédate acá…yo iré"

"pero…señor Pik-"Gohan fue interrumpido una vez más

"Sin peros, te quedas acá"

Así, los dos se dirigieron para comprarle tiempo a Goku, para preparar la Genki-dama a su máximo poder.

"Ustedes… ¿Prenden detenerme?" preguntó Freeza al verlos llegar

Ninguno de los dos respondió y se lanzaron al ataque. Tanto Kallin como Pikkoro utilizaban su velocidad en vez de su fuerza, Freeza no le agradaba nada de esto y los contrarresto, un golpe en el abdomen para Pikkoro y una patada a Kallin, Freeza ya estaba listo para matar a un Saiyajin, si no era Goku entonces la chica bastaría, Pikkoro por su parte no permitió que esto ocurriera atacando a Freeza

' _El Namekusei-jin está mostrando ser un estorbo, bueno… será mejor acabar con toda la especie, justo como los Saiyajin'_

Esto se ponía mejor para el tirano, acabaría con dos especies en un solo día, quizá haya perdido a sus sirvientes y a las Fuerzas Ginyu pero Freeza se sentía entretenido ante el cambio de eventos.

De aquí en adelante Kallin y Pikkoro estaban a la defensiva, tenían la atención de Freeza y eso era suficiente para ellos, pero rápidamente se empezaron a arrepentir de lo que hicieron, Freeza no mostro piedad y los golpeaba como una bolsa de boxeo, golpe tras golpe los dos perdían sus fuerzas, Freeza golpeaba como un camión, cada golpe era para no olvidarlo, entonces escuchar lo que ellos más deseaban

"¡Pikkoro, Kallin, está listo, salgan de ahí!" gritó Goku refiriéndose a la Genki-Dama

Los dos hicieron lo ordenado, Freeza una vez le prestó atención a Goku y por fin vio el ataque, Freeza intento hacer lo que sea para detener el ataque pero ya era muy tarde, la Genki-Dama iba acabar con Freeza, golpeo en el blanco y cayó en el planeta creando una onda masiva que mando a todos a volar por los alrededores.

* * *

"¡Papá, señor Pikkoro, están bien!" dijo Gohan

"H-hola Gohan" dijo Goku con una ligera dificultad por lo exhausto que estaba

Goku, Pikkoro, Gohan y Krillin se encontraban en una pequeña isla, todos vieron el daño que la Genki-Dama había realizado y sentían al pensar que Freeza había sido derrotado con el ataque.

"Oigan, ¿Dónde está Kallin?" preguntó Krillin mientras miraba a su alrededor

Todos pensaron lo peor, Kallin pudo haber muerto en el impacto de la Genki-Dama, lamentablemente este pensamiento los distrajo de un peligro mayor, de la nada un rayo se dirigía hacía Goku con la intención de matarlo, pero el ataque nunca llegó, en cambio todos los guerreros que se hallaban en la isla vieron a Kallin con un orificio en el abdomen, ella recibió el ataque protegiendo a Goku.

"¡K-Kallin!" gritó Gohan dirigiéndose a la joven, descubrió que aún seguía viva pero perdía sangre rápidamente.

Entonces, todos miraron para ver al atacante, Freeza, seguía vivo pero estaba bastante herido, pero sobre todo estaba furioso por el daño recibido y el hecho de no haber podido matar a Goku. Pero ahora mataría a alguien más, al humano. Krillin comenzó a elevarse en el cielo.

"¡Krillin!, déjalo ir Freeza"

"GOKU" gritó Krillin por última vez, su cuerpo se destruyó convirtiéndose en cenizas. Ahora no había forma de revivir a Krillin, él ya había muerto antes y una segunda vez sería imposible, Goku estaba enojado, estaba enfadado, estaba furioso, ya se había cansado de Freeza, ver morir a Vegeta, ver como moría Kallin y ahora ver morir a Krillin, su mejor amigo era más que suficiente para Goku, él podía sentir como liberaba energía violentamente y como él se dejaba llevar por la ira, perdiendo el control, tras varios momentos Goku había cambiado, su cabello era dorado y su masa corporal había aumentado, él podía sentir una gran fuerza en su cuerpo, una fuerza que lo ayudaría a derrotar a Freeza, pero él debía proteger a su familia e amigos.

"Gohan, Pikkoro, tomen a Kallin y váyanse, busquen a Bulma, tomen mi nave y se van del planeta"

"p-p-p-pero papá-"

"Gohan, dije que te fueras…AHORA"

Sin más palabras los dos se fueron del lugar, mientras Pikkoro cargaba a Kallin cuidadosamente.

' _K-Kakarotto, lo has hecho, eres el legendario…Súper…Saiyajin…'_ Kallin perdió el conocimiento.

"Ahora Freeza, prepárate para luchar" dijo Goku fríamente.

* * *

 _ **Para ella todo estaba oscuro, todo lo que veía era oscuridad, no había trayectoria alguna, lo único que podía sentir era un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, si el dolor el sentimental o corpóreo ella simplemente no sabía la diferencia, pero lo que sí sabía era que el dolor aumentaba, como si fuera algo que se acumulaba en su interior y estuviera a punto de estallar, crecía y crecía sin cesar.**_

 _ **De repente hubo una luz, pero ella no supo exactamente que era excepto de que aquella luz era cegadora, por un momento se veía a larga distancia, al horizonte pero la luz aumento rápidamente cubriéndolo todo y la oscuridad cesó, Kallin podía sentir como la luz la engullía, esa indescriptible luz era como una cálido abrazo así que ella acepto la luz y en ese instante el dolor se detuvo y lo único que quedaba era felicidad causada por la luz, su mente había llegado a un momento de paz, Kallin sentía la energía de aquella luz fluyendo por su cuerpo y ella lo aceptó, ahora su cuerpo se volvía uno con la luz**_

* * *

"…llin…Kallin, ¿Estás bien?" dijo una voz.

Kallin abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Dende y Gohan

"¿Estoy muerta?"

"¿Qué?, No, estás en la tierra, hemos vuelto" respondió Gohan alegremente

"Pero…la luz" murmuró la joven

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Gohan curioso

"Nada…Olvídalo"

Todas las personas asesinadas por Freeza y sus soldados volvieron a la vida. Todos los Namekusei-jin estaban presentes hasta Vegeta había vuelto a la vida. Todos los presentes estaban atentos a la pelea entre Goku y Freeza y cinco minutos después la noticia llegó. Goku había muerto intentando escapar del planeta tras derrotar a Freeza, Gohan estaba devastado pero cuando los Namekusei-jin se ofrecieron para quedarse en el planeta y que usaran las esferas del dragón de su planeta Gohan volvió a tener esperanzas de volver a ver a su padre. Unos minutos después llegó una nave de Capsule Corp. Para llevárselos a todos, Vegeta por su lado se fue por su propia cuenta. Gohan se había reencontrado con su madre y los dos se irían a su hogar.

Kallin ahora se encontraba en un dilema, ¿A dónde iría?, la tierra no era su planeta, ella no tenía un planeta al cual llamar hogar, quizá iría tras Vegeta pero él no la aceptaría, aunque los dos fueran los únicos dos Saiyajines puros, Vegeta aún despreciaba por su 'traición' en el planeta. Kallin tampoco tenía forma de volver al espacio.

"Kallin, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?" preguntó Gohan

Kallin sin palabras, miró a la madre de Gohan la cual asintió simbolizando que estaba de acuerdo, Kallin miró a Gohan que esperaba una respuesta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Por supuesto!" respondió de manera despreocupada

"…" Kallin no podía decir nada, aún no creía que era verdad, de alguna forma el mero hecho de que Gohan la invitara hacía sentir a Kallin como en el sueño, cubierta por una luz cálida; ella asintió.

"¡Sí!" Gohan dijo contento, éste tomo la mano de Kallin y se dirigió hacía su madre.

' _Creo…que he encontrado un lugar al que puedo llamar hogar'_ Kallin sonrió.


	8. Epílogo: Un lugar al que llamar Hogar

_**Una vez más Kallin se encontraba cubierta en la luz, era abrumadora, cada vez que esto ocurría ella podía sentir una fuerza indescriptible que transcurría por su cuerpo y por más que ella intentará liberar aquella fuerza generada por la luz ella-**_

* * *

"Kallin, despierta" dijo Gohan mientras movía a la joven

Kallin abrió los ojos, habían transcurrido 2 semanas desde que ella vivía con los Son quienes le dieron una cálida bienvenida a su hogar, le proporcionaron una habitación de sobra y unas cuantas vestimentas, aunque Kallin estaba agradecida, ella no se sentía bien recibiendo esa clase de tratamiento así que busco una forma de recompensarlo. Aunque Milk se negó al principio, al final hizo que la joven la ayudara con quehaceres del hogar en especial los que requerían largas distancias.

"Por fin despertaste" continuo Gohan "te estuve llamando por 5 minutos"

Gohan por su lado estaba agradecido de tener compañía, él no era de muchas amistades y menos de personas de su edad, Gohan le encantaba tener Kallin cerca, sentía que después de lo ocurrido en todo el año por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad, en especial con su mamá que lo obligaba a leer incontables libros, claro que a Gohan no le molestaba.

"Pensaba que podíamos salir"

"¿Salir? ¿Dónde?" preguntó Kallin mientras se levantaba de su cama

"No lo sé, quizá al bosque o visitar al señor Pikkoro"

"Está bien, pero ¿no habrá problemas con tu mamá?"

"No te preocupes, ya hablé con ella y está de acuerdo siempre y cuando lleguemos a tiempo para comer"

Los dos salieron del hogar y volaron por los campos y los bosques del lugar, tras un momento Kallin comenzó a descender y Gohan la siguió hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Gohan curioso

"Gohan yo…" Kallin se detuvo. Gohan guardo silencio para escucharla "No sé cómo decirte esto"

"Solo dilo" fue lo único que dijo Gohan

"Tengo que irme Gohan, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, vine aquí buscando a Kakarotto con el ideal de derrotar a Freeza y ahora que todo eso se ha cumplido mi propósito aquí ha finalizado"

"Pero Kallin… ¿No te agrada estar aquí en la Tierra?" preguntó Gohan desolado

"S-sí pero, no quiero causar problemas indebidos" dijo Kallin entristecida y cabizbaja

"¿Qué problemas indebidos? ¿De qué estás hablando?" demandó Gohan

"¡Gohan soy una Saiyajin ¿Sabes los problemas que conlleva eso?! Somos una raza non grata" respondió Kallin abruptamente

"…" Gohan no respondió

"Gohan, mi raza… mis padres murieron por ser Saiyajines… puede que yo muera por la misma razón"

"¡No!, eso nunca" dijo Gohan firmemente "Eres mi amiga y te protegeré, no me importa lo que fuiste, lo que eres o lo que serás pero sé que eres mi amiga y te apoyaré sin importar qué"

"…Gohan" Kallin sonrió al escuchar esas palabras

Una vez más Kallin se sentía como si la Tierra fuera su hogar, su verdadero hogar.

"Gohan, te contaré mi historia…"

* * *

Después de que Zahory y Lattuce escaparan del planeta Vegeta ambos viajaron de planeta en planeta huyendo de las fuerzas de Freeza, aunque ellos nunca fueron descubiertos esto jamás los detuvo de ser nómadas espaciales. Kallin no fue la primogénita de los dos Saiyajines, por lo contrario ella fue la tercera, sus hermanos eran Grape, 8 años mayor que Kallin y Cabb quien era 3 años menor que Grape, ambos eran varones. Cuando Kallin nació rápidamente comenzó a ser entrenada, sus padres le contaban historias de su raza. Grape tenía un gran sentimiento de justicia y se esforzaba para algún día derrotar a Freeza, Cabb por su parte se veía obligado a escuchar a sus padres y había veces que dudaba sobre las historias del hijo de Bardock y la posibilidad de encontrarlo. Cuando Kallin cumplió 5 soldados de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio descubrieron a la familia, lo que extraño a todos es que no trabajan para Freeza sino para alguien más, lastimosamente Cabb y Zahory murieron ese día tras ser rodeados por varias docenas de soldados, ambos decidieron quedarse para que los demás escaparan. Grape no pudo soportar esto, estaba furioso de haber perdido a sus familiares en su ira decidió buscar venganza desapareciendo en medio de la noche dejando a Lattuce y su hija solos.

El padre se retractó de cualquier acto imprudente y nunca busco a su hijo, se enfocó en el entrenamiento de su hija _"Kallin, tu enfoque central de pelea es la velocidad y tu energía, no intentes usar fuerza, debes de ser estratega en las peleas"_. Y los años pasaron así, la joven recibiendo un entrenamiento no físico pero psicológico. Pensar rápido en combate en vez de golpear sin sentido alguno, pero esto no pudo continuar así, ya para cuando ella tenía 8 años fueron encontrados una vez más, pero estos soldados eran diferentes, tenían una armadura diferente y 3, uno de ellos era verde y musculoso, el otro parecía un lagarto y era larguirucho y el último era de piel azul con el cabello rubio; ninguno de los tres mostraron piedad a los dos Saiyajines y en desesperación Lattuce decidió salvar a su hija dejando que la historia se repitiera, uno de ellos debía morir para que el otro sobreviviera _"Busca a Kakarotto y vénganos a todos"_.

* * *

"…Esas son las últimas palabras que recuerdo, después viaje a través del espacio hasta que di con este planeta" terminó Kallin, las lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos

Gohan estaba atónito, no sabía que decir la historia que había oído era impresionante, Gohan recordó lo que se sintió haber perdido a su papá un año atrás, la experiencia fue muy dolorosa pero Kallin había vivido esa experiencia de una manera más fuerte y más veces.

"…Kallin-"

"No tienes que decir nada Gohan, el silencio está bien, es lo único que necesito ahora mismo…" dijo Kallin solemnemente

"No Kallin, lo que necesitas es alguien y yo estaré ahí para ti"

Kallin no pudo evitar sonreír, esas palabras la hacían feliz, tras cumplir las palabras de su padre ella no sabía que hacer pero ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva no saber qué hacer era bueno para ella. Gohan y Kallin tomaron vuelo y dejaron el lugar.

' _Haré de este planeta mi hogar y lo defenderé con todo mi ser. No estoy sola y mientras no lo esté jamás me rendiré"_.

* * *

 **Y este es el fin del Fanfic, cuando comencé a escribirlo en Julio del 2015 tuve un montón de ideas para implementar como las películas, un mayor rol para Grape e incluso más OCs pero cuando la historia avanzaba me di cuenta que se me haría imposible por múltiples incovenientes, el tiempo, la universidad y falta de inspiración o palabras para expresarme en la historia así que decidí acabarlo aquí, espero que les haya gustado estos 8 episodios, fue mi primer Fanfic así que tiene una gran cantidad de errores por eso me gustaría ver si tienen algún criticismo o sugerencia las leeré gustoso y las tendré en cuenta en el futuro. Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Si tienen duda sobre lo de la luz era una idea que yo tuve sobre Kallin, cuando Goku alcanzó Súper Saiyajin la energía que él emanaba fue absorbida por Kallin y ésta intentaba manifestarse en ella pero Kallin no puede alcanzar SSJ el por qué ella no puede es una historia para otro día ;)**


End file.
